


Special Surprise

by FoggySunday



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>通俗易懂的老夫少妻梗~~<br/>AO3存檔www</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

该如何去形容自己男人的阴茎尺寸呢？  
Bucky赤裸裸地侧卧在双人床上，被自己的丈夫紧紧地抱着，他亦很顺从地偎依着对方。很显然，睡熟了的丈夫，丝毫没有放手的意思。半梦半醒的他，在轻轻动身的时候，明显地感觉到一根熟悉的滚烫硬物在顶着他的腿缝。  
太过近的距离使得Bucky眼睛的焦距不能精确地落在Steve的脸上，爱人朦胧的身影却给予他别样的安全感，或许更是因为长久结合过的身体，又一次在不知不觉中被面前白发Alpha的信息素所俘虏了。Bucky舒服得舍不得把眼睛睁开，他抬起一点点眼皮，纤长的睫毛却挡住了视线，光芒似乎有点刺眼，他不情愿地眨了眨眼睛，让泪水湿润双目，好让他看清楚这个、昨晚把他搞得七荤八素的那个人。  
Steve睡得还很熟，看着他放松的样子，Bucky忍不住拔出被夹紧在两人身体之间的手，然后抚上他那张有点沧桑的脸。  
纵然这副脸庞还是没有抵挡过岁月的涂改，Bucky用自己的食指指尖一一抚过他发白的眉毛，深邃的眼窝，再到浅色的睫毛，同时尾指也不经意间掠过Steve的颧骨和腮帮，接着，亲上了微张的嘴唇，轻轻啃咬对方上唇。果然不出所料，面前的Alpha低声哼了哼，脖子上的喉结明显地滚动了一下。  
“早安，Stevie。”  
“早安，唔——”Steve决定用加深这个吻去代替其他问候方式。   
同样的动作在这些年间不知道经历过多少次了，那样舒适的味道和柔软的触觉，在两人嘴巴共同的空间中不断发生着共鸣。他们早已不是年纪轻轻的小夫夫了，可时间只是改变了两人的脸庞，并没有让他们的爱意转移，而是变得好似早已准备好的上品葡萄那般，在时间的推移下，发酵得越来越香醇。  
Steve和Bucky在一起已经二十年了。还记得当年，头脑聪明的Bucky他仅仅用两年就修成了双学士学位，并且从名牌大学提前毕业，那时候他才刚刚成年。如此聪明的他，自然而然地得到了商界精英、业界传奇、比他年长十七岁的Rogers先生一直以来的青睐。就在Bucky毕业典礼的当晚，Steve在大庭广众之下直接向他求婚，直到这时，他们的秘密交往多年的恋情才得以曝光。然后接下来的一个星期里面，他们迅速结婚。以及这段特殊的关系让他们两人一夜之间占据了所有报纸杂志的头条。风云迭起的社会让这个名叫James Buchanan Barnes的年轻人陷入了无尽的舆论当中，甚至有人冷嘲热讽——一个Omega获得了双学士也没有什么作用，只要脱裤子讨好一个权势之人就能迅速上位。于是，年纪轻轻的Bucky听到之后固然十分不甘心，甚至为了证明自己的能力，作为Rogers丈夫的他主动要求担当Steve的贴身秘书，并且在短短几个月内就让Rogers企业的业绩步步攀升，用能力把所有眼红的人都说服掉。不过由于Bucky正式工作不久后很快就传来怀孕的好消息，爱夫如命的Steve在他怀孕的头一个月就勒令他不准操心公事，安心养胎，就这样，Bucky才不得不离开岗位。  
在这二十年里面，Bucky先给Steve添了一个Alpha儿子；好几年之后，再添了两个双胞胎Beta女儿。如今，头生子已经二十岁了，开始脱离父母的保护去追寻理想；而双胞胎女儿们还处于重要的求学阶段，为了给予她们更好的教育环境，在征得她们一致同意后，Steve和Bucky把她们送到一所距离家有一段距离、但是相当有名的寄宿高中里面，让她们安心学习。

很难得的Steve和Bucky又可以过二人世界了。昨天送走了女儿们之后，回到家的两人还没等门关好，就已经脱光开始互相挑逗。Bucky也很久没有尝试过如此火辣的房事了——从傍晚到凌晨，他们断断续续地做了很多次。体力没有Steve那般好的Bucky在后半段时间里，甚至被操到腿软而站不起来，不得不让成结的Steve还插在里面的时候就把他抱出客厅，喂过他吃一点点干粮。之后又做了很多次，直到Bucky趴在地上无力地求饶，Steve才肯放过他，把他抱上床睡着之后，再把他搂在怀里，一直睡到了第二天中午。  
经过了十几个小时的休息后，意犹未尽的“小Steve”又硬起来了。刚醒来就被吓到的Bucky发现Steve早就醒过来在装睡，Bucky内心不由得感叹：这个五十多岁的Alpha，体力还那么好。  
只不过Steve的身材在这么多年来确实没有走形，即使年过五十，他仍然拥有那个肌肉强度比不知道多少年轻人健壮的身躯、宽阔的肩膀、令人羡慕的下体尺寸，还有那张不显老的脸庞。而他因为过多操劳而发白的头发，只是令他看起来更添沧桑和成熟罢了。Steve和Bucky的婚姻一直都很低调，甚至有时候，Rogers企业的新员工还会搞乌龙，以为Steve未婚，扎堆暗地讨论Steve的性经验和尺寸，妄想成为他的Omega会多么多么性福等等。  
殊不知，Steve的身体从头到脚都只会留给这位James Barnes——他年久以来的爱人享用。当然，Steve的身体确实如同那些年轻的Omega员工猜想那般，如此美味和经验丰富，还有那根满足了Bucky二十年的巨根，每一次都让他的丈夫欲罢不能。

吻着吻着，Bucky的思绪不由得就飞到边际去了。但是他的双手比他的大脑诚实得多，仍然紧紧握住了Steve的阴茎不放。在Steve有点不耐烦地再往Bucky的腿缝顶了两下之后，Bucky方才回过神来，还有的是，他终于找到了形容这根巨根的词汇了：本来是软熟的海绵体，在Omega信息素的催发之下勃了起来，变得坚硬无比，仿佛并不是血肉填充的硬物一般。挺拔在Steve胯间，长度更是大于Bucky中指指尖到手腕的距离，至于粗度，Bucky这么多年来，把他握住的时候，拇指从来都不会碰到其他手指；在深紫红色肉棒上面，密布着凹凸有致的青色血管，Bucky调皮地又来回套弄两下，本来已经充血的阴茎再一次不由自主地加粗了一圈。顺应着阴茎中间的凹位，Bucky一只手往下走，握住了同样充血而布满血丝的睾丸，一手把它包在掌心，像搓弄钢球一般蹂躏两粒肉球；而另一只不安分的手，则小心翼翼地捏住了正在昂头的龟头，手指调皮地戳了戳大张的马眼，引出那些陆陆续续流出来的但是浓度不高的精液。

“昨晚还没有做够，现在是想要继续吗？真是个贪心的小宝贝呢。”Steve回应着Bucky的挑逗，把手伸到了Bucky的腿缝，还未等他开口，对方就已经老老实实地把腿张开了一点点，让Steve有点粗糙的手指头去触摸他依然娇嫩的私密位置。  
果然不出其意，Steve把那两片阴唇分开，用食指在里面轻轻刮了一圈，昨晚没有流完的精液在失去阻挡之后又流出来了，直接渗透了那张可怜的薄床单。被来回捅穿不知道多少次的阴道没有像以前一样恢复得很快，Bucky的那里过了十几个小时依然还是松松的，夹杂着潮吹液和精液的阴道，使得Steve轻松地就把两根手指插了进去，开始捣弄Bucky湿润的通道。虽然手指远远不及阴茎的粗和长度，但是Steve绝妙的技巧让身下的Omega很容易就呻吟漫天。Steve只是插入了食指和中指，然后用屈起来的无名指和拇指指肚把Bucky的阴唇往外翻，手指头在里面快速抽插的同时又有规律地左右摇摆，残留的液体和新增的液体不断地流了出来，并且伴随着淫荡的水声。Bucky似乎很享受Steve的指交，毕竟这时候的他不用承受粗大阴茎的压力，就可以轻松地获得性快感——不花几秒钟，他又一次释放自己内心淫荡的小恶魔，在Steve的引导下又一次潮吹了。一大波比刚才似有非有的阴道液浓稠得多的白色粘液，从内部汹涌冒出，冲击着Steve还留在里面的手指头。  
“Stevie，Stevie……”一脸起床气的Bucky开始呼唤自己Alpha的名字，意识又开始模糊起来，Omega浓郁的信息素也在不经意间散发到周围的空气里，惹得身旁的Alpha蠢蠢欲动。  
“来一发起床炮如何？”Steve主动地翻过Bucky的肩膀，把自己的Omega压在身后，“先让你吃一点精液做的营养早餐。”露骨的情话显然不能让已经深陷情欲中的Omega害羞，不用等Bucky的同意，Steve就让自己的阴茎摆脱掉Bucky不温不火的抚慰，转移了目标的巨根一下子就插进去了那个再熟悉不过的小穴。Steve同时也把手指抽回来，沾满浓烈体液的右手按在了Bucky的枕边，沾湿了一小片枕头，刺激着两人的嗅觉。  
Steve把空出来的一只手放到了Bucky的屁股底下垫住，同时又可以把对方的屁股托高一点点，使得自己的抽插更加深入细致。Bucky在他的操弄之下只能够昂起头呻吟，Steve迅速地把握住这个空档咬上了Bucky的脖子，回味那个被标记过、仍然经久不衰的咬痕，轻咬过几口之后又重重的吮吸和啃咬，还有在那些锁骨处布满了标志着“Steve Rogers专属之人”的深红色吻痕。  
被压在身下的Bucky不甘示弱，但是意志力早就被削弱得所剩无几的他只能配合着自家Alpha的爱意，在已经很舒服的基础上让自己更加舒服。Bucky把一只手挂到了Steve的肩膀上面，另一只手伸向下体，和Steve阴茎连接着的阴道口，一下子就找到了最敏感的阴蒂，从而开始玩弄自己的敏感点。Steve有特殊的喜好，就是不喜欢让Bucky的下体长出毛发，所以在他们第一次做爱之后，Bucky的私密位置每次做爱之前都会由Steve亲自检查，还有亲自刮毛（当然是不愿意让外人看的Bucky私处才不让他出去做永久性脱毛的）。久而久之，Bucky的下体毛发就越来越稀少，直到现在都不会再长出很多阴毛。可是Steve的毛发却依然存在，在Bucky手淫的时候，Steve的毛发总是刺激到Bucky因被插着而外翻的软肉，把他弄得又痒又爽。  
身上人依然在对他进行着打桩机一样密集的抽插和轻而有力的冲撞，而Bucky总是很能配合地让自己更容易攀上高潮。在拨弄着阴蒂的他渐渐变得意乱情迷，指腹按住那一点小软肉然后再有技巧地揉捏它，还有被对方发白的金色却湿漉漉的耻毛刺激着，和被硕大的睾丸撞击着翻开的阴唇内部，处于兴奋初期的Bucky有点按捺不住了。  
Bucky的表情出卖了他的想法，被操得欲生欲死又未能高潮的Omega只能翻着白眼，大张着呻吟着的嘴巴使得嘴角流下一丝一丝吞不下去的唾液。Steve似乎不愿意作罢，啃咬完项脖的Alpha开始侵占Omega的嘴巴，夺取他胸腔仅有的氧气。Steve张开嘴巴就把Bucky的双唇包裹在里面，一边轮流咬着上下唇，一边伸出舌头去与对方的舌头追逐，待到Bucky快要失去意识的时候才松开嘴，漏出一点点位置让他呼吸，过后又重复刚才的动作，在意识到Bucky快要坚持不下去的时候才松开这个吻，让他们的舌尖碰撞，味蕾接触着味蕾，互相品尝另一人的味道。  
再抽插几下后，Steve在自我的控制之下没有成结——然而射精是必不可少的， Steve的射精份量依然惊人，还有连续射精的技巧让他一下子把Bucky的子宫几乎灌满了，足足射了两次，直到藏不住的精液从子宫倒流出来后才肯罢休。阴道射精是多年以来做爱都少不了的环节，当然有时候Steve也会换一下口味去操Bucky的后穴，但内射依旧必不可少的。还有就是Steve一向不喜欢避孕套这类烦人的橡胶制品，他倾向于让爱人服用效果良好伤害又不大的短效避孕药，或者趁着Omega的生理避孕期去和对方做爱，所以多年以来Bucky也只怀过两次孩子——不过Bucky当然会抱怨，Steve每一次抓紧时间的做爱都会把他操得快要失去意识。  
还未等Bucky做出高潮反应，Steve就退了出来，这样那位满脸通红的Omega有些许不满。Steve全身而退，继而把Bucky的身体翻了过来，像后入那样用屁股对着他。他把脸凑近Bucky刚刚被操完的阴道口，看着Bucky极力想夹紧阴道的样子，可是还在痉挛的阴道很不配合地松开着，只好让里面的混合液体不断流出，沿着股缝流过Omega的睾丸和阴茎，在滴落在床单上面。  
背对着的Bucky已经没有力气扭头去看他的Alpha了，突然有一根又湿又滑的物体在拨弄他翻开的阴唇——Steve埋头下去，用舌头去舔弄他还没有高潮的阴道，同时他用大手按在了Bucky屁股上面，用手指去挑拨ucky那颗充满敏感神经的阴蒂。  
“不要……Stevie……快停下来。”Bucky急得眼泪快要夺眶而出，他没有力气地吞吐出几个词，趴在枕头上面回头看他的Alpha。但他只看到Steve一点点白发，因为专心的Steve丝毫没有因他的求饶而停止，反而埋得更深、舔得更加起劲。  
“不——Stevie——我的宝贝——不要——啊——”Bucky的眼泪哗啦啦地滑落下来，终于，Steve以他最不愿意的方式让他高潮，再次挑战他的羞耻心。Alpha舌头上的凹凸让敏感的软肉很快就投降了，Steve的性爱激情有增无减，边来回吸吮那张甜美异样的“嘴唇”，边轻轻啃咬那小小的阴蒂。  
噗噗噗——  
Bucky在光线充足的房间里面毫无掩饰地潮吹了，阴道内部射出一股热辣辣的液体，色泽和精液并无区别。Steve好像并没有满足似的，用自己独有的小技巧按紧了Bucky的阴蒂，再把阴唇往外再翻开一点，强行让Bucky再一次高潮。  
噗——噗——  
果然不出其意，Omega的身体耐不住Alpha的引诱，然而第二次的潮吹比头一次温和得多，只是射出了一点点，残留的液体就从阴道内部潺潺流出。  
Bucky的脸红得不能再红，直到这时候，他才止住了哭泣。毕竟他已经很久没有和Steve做过如此露骨的性交了，他也曾经担心过Steve的身体状况不能承受这么激烈的交配，不过他似乎是多虑了，Steve操完他之后还能精力旺盛地跟他说一些色色的情话和开一下黄色笑话，而他却趴在床上不想再动了。  
Steve攀上他的后背，从后面抱着他。Bucky能感觉到贴着他屁股的阴茎这时候才开始软下去，他终于松了一口气，想着终于可以结束这场不分昼夜的性爱了。

高潮完的Omega很快就开始尿急，那是因为身体里的水分迫不及待就要释放出去。Bucky在喘息了几下之后同样有起了点尿意。  
“Stevie……抱我去洗手间……动不了……”Bucky乏力地闭着眼睛，央求那个还在他背上种着草莓的Alpha。  
“等一下啦小宝贝，我还想再做一些……”Steve不慌不忙继续亲吻他的脊椎。  
“不行……Stevie……忍不住了……”尿尿的冲动占据着Bucky的理智，他开始挣扎起来。  
“不要乱动，不要——”  
还未等Steve同意，Bucky就用尽他最大的力气挣脱Steve的压制。可惜，他刚刚移动到床边，就被有点生气的Alpha从后面抱紧。  
“放开我！快放开！不行了！我要——啊啊！”  
“不是很想尿尿吗，那就在这里尿吧。”Steve从后面托起Bucky的双腿，好像给小孩把尿似地把他的腿分开。Bucky无力支撑起身体重量的双腿不顾自己的抗拒就被拉到最大，他急得要死，但是自尊心不容许他这么轻易就放弃挣扎。  
“呜呜呜Stevie求求你了……求求你了啊啊……”Bucky的眼泪被尿意刺激得瞬间滑下，满脸泪水的他却无法挣脱力气强大的Alpha。  
“我说就在这里，就在这里。小宝贝，我亲自帮你把尿啊。”Steve歪嘴一笑，眼看身前的Omega急得快坏掉了，他还是不紧不慢地开始舔他发红的薄薄的耳廓。  
“Stevie……我……”Bucky再也没有力气挣扎了，全身绷紧着，脚趾也蜷缩着。可是身体似乎不听使唤似的，还张开的阴道口流出液体不断给他制造快感，终于，他还是打破了自己自尊心最后的防线了。  
他别过头，不肯看到自己失禁的模样。淡黄色的尿液形成的抛物线最终跌落在光滑的地板上面，地上的水滩在一点一点地扩大，无精打采的阴茎被Steve抬了起来，引导它尿到什么位置去，地板的地砖没有办法吸收液体，而Bucky一下又一下的撒尿弄得到处都是水滩和尿滴。好一会儿才结束了第一次排泄，接下来几下深呼吸之后，水分过多的身体又条件反射般匆忙地尿了起来，这次的力度没有上一次那么强劲，Steve还得把阴茎抬高一点点才不至于弄脏手指和床单。第二次的失禁反而是断断续续的，地上的水无法聚集在一起，跌落在地面的尿液反弹起来弄得周围更脏了。但是Bucky已经没有一丝力气了，他只好放弃一切的挣扎靠在Steve肩膀上面任由自己的Alpha给自己把尿了。  
“妈的，我想说粗口。”面子被丢光的Omega用只有Steve能听见的耳语向那个没有节制的Alpha投诉。  
“好了吗，我的宝贝，不要发脾气了。”Steve讨好般地擦了擦Bucky刚刚尿完的马眼，撒娇一般细碎亲吻对方的脸蛋，“不就是在我面前失禁吗，你又不是第一次让我看你小便…………”  
“给我闭嘴……”Bucky有气无力地回应道。  
*  
几周过后，头生子James突然想约一下Rogers二人共进晚餐。似乎是有什么好消息的样子，James在电话里头就控制不住自己的喜悦心情，接听电话的Bucky更是倍感欣慰。  
可惜Steve的工作又开始忙碌了起来，并不能出席当天的晚餐。  
当天，作为家长的Bucky想给儿子准备一顿家常的晚餐，便没有约James到外面的餐馆去吃饭。Bucky早早就开始准备食材，可儿子比他预料中还要早到。才刚刚开始做饭，他就已经踏进家门，并且和Bucky一起准备晚餐了。  
父子俩当然无所不谈，而年轻力壮的James作为Alpha更加是代替了Bucky做了不少粗重活，在聊得好好的时候，Bucky突然有点晕厥，砰地一声，一下子蹲坐在地上。  
“爹爹！你怎么了。”还在切菜的James闻声而至，还没来得及脱下围裙，就赶紧把地上的Bucky扶了起来，坐到沙发上面。  
“就是有点头晕晕的，不知道是不是低血糖了，好奇怪……”Bucky有气无力地靠在了儿子坚实的肩膀上面，用手揉着自己的太阳穴。  
“不可以这么敷衍了事的，爹爹，我得帮你看看。”作为医学系高材生的James当然不能让家人蒙混过关。幸好他随身带了基本的看诊工具，James迅速翻了翻皮包，找出了听诊器为Bucky看诊。  
“…………”  
“怎么了，James？”看着大儿子一言不发的模样，Bucky突然有点担心自己的身体是不是出了些什么大毛病。  
“我……爹……我不确定……”  
“怎么了，你快说，我虽然快四十岁了但是，我的生活很健康啊……”Bucky若有所思地皱着眉头回忆着。  
“这不是什么毛病，”James摘下听筒，一脸怀疑地伸手去摸了摸Bucky的腹部。  
“腹部……怎么了？”Bucky不解地看着满脸疑惑的James。  
“爹爹，你好像怀孕了。”James复杂的脸上似乎露出了一点点期待和喜悦。  
“……天哪……”Bucky吃惊得捂住了嘴。


	2. Chapter 2

“Stevie，我要跟你说一个事情，我怀孕了。”  
晚上， Bucky盖着被子摊开四肢面对着空白的天花板自言自语。Steve因为工作的原因很晚还没有回家，所以Bucky只好一个人先准备休息了。  
在独自练习对白的Bucky有点焦虑。他已经快四十岁了，再怀一个孩子对他的身体来说会比年轻Omega辛苦得多，更何况一想到到时候也许要和年轻的Omega们一起做身体检查，Bucky不得不难为情起来。  
就在几个小时前，Bucky在James的协助下，才确认了自己怀孕的消息。大儿子再三帮他做了一些例行检查，差点就要亲自送他去医院了。那时候Bucky又惊又喜，毕竟他上一次怀孩子，已经是十几年前的事情了，可是转念一想，这么晚的生育对整个家庭来说都会有压力。  
*  
“James，你会喜欢吗？”Bucky若有所思地捂住了腹部，他有点不好意思，只敢先问儿子的意见，“之前决定怀妹妹，都是经过全家人的同意的，这次意外怀孕，说不定爸爸还有妹妹们，都不一定能接受。”  
“你在担心什么呢？我敢保证，爸爸一定会很喜欢的。爹，我当然会喜欢我的家人了。更何况，我已经不是小孩子了，”James微笑着拥抱了自己的母亲，比Bucky要高一个头的成熟Alpha已经可以把对方拥在怀里了，“俩妹妹都会喜欢的，她们想要弟妹很久了。我得先走了，但是你一定要今晚就把这件事情告诉爸爸。如果你难为情，我来代替你说也没关系。”  
“可是James，我年纪已经不小了，作为医学生的你，应该也知道这方面的问题。”Bucky回抱James的身躯，像平常一样亲了亲他的脸蛋，准备送他出门。  
“别过于担心，现在也有不少人到了四五十岁才生孩子嘛，”James轻松地说道，“不要太过在意自己的年龄，现在的科技能帮你解决很多问题的，只要平时注意一点，就不会有事了。我得走啦，再见了，爹爹。”  
“再见吧。”Bucky依依不舍地替James翻好领子，并且送他出门。  
*  
可Bucky觉得，这个突如其来的孩子对他和Steve来说，并不一定是好事。想着想着，他干脆爬了起来，睡不着的他到客厅倒了一杯水，坐在沙发上面开始看电视。  
电视机播放着夜间新闻，Bucky呆呆地看着电视屏幕，彩色画面倒映在他的眼睛里面，可心里丝毫也没有关心时事的念头。  
怎么办呢，真的好难为情，根本没有办法对Steve说出口，可是悄悄打掉孩子肯定更加不妥，被Steve知道一定不会原谅他这种私自行为的。  
烦恼的Bucky抱着脑袋一下子倒在了沙发上面，不想再思考任何问题了。  
不远处传来了钥匙开门的声音，Steve回来了。  
“Buck？怎么还不睡，已经一点了。”Steve走到了沙发面前坐下，抱住了占了一大半沙发、正在自我烦恼的Rogers先生。  
“我不困……Stevie……唔……有个事情。”Bucky伸手拉住Steve的领带，示意他陪他一起躺下。  
显然这张沙发并没有足够的空间能接纳两个男人并排躺下，Steve只好把Bucky搂在自己的臂弯之中，并且伸手去拉一拉Bucky没有盖好腹部的上衣，“不要冷着了，我的大宝贝和我的小宝贝。”  
“Stevie！你怎么知道我怀孕了？”Bucky有点惊讶地问道。  
“Rogers先生几个小时前就跟我说了，”Steve亲了亲Bucky凉丝丝的鼻尖，“他让我好好照顾你。”  
“所以他就这么直截了当地说了？”  
“是啊，就这么直接。”  
“所以……你一点反应也没有？”  
“你想我有什么反应呢？应该装出一副更开心的样子？”  
“不……我是说……你不是会更吃惊的吗？”  
Steve宠溺地亲吻着这位有点迷糊的Omega，从额头到脸颊和鬓角，再到甜蜜的嘴唇。就好像二十年前，Bucky他第一次成功怀孕的时候，Steve把他脱得干干净净，然后放在床上吻了好久，用深情的亲吻去奖励这个Omega，告诉他做得很好，是个好孩子。唯一不一样的只是，Bucky已经不是那个青涩的、没有任何经验小处子了，而现在这副身体，已经是经历过两次受孕，生育过三个孩子的成熟身体了。  
“Buck，我是绝对不会介意你怀孕的，你看我，比你年纪还要大。要是较真一点，你这个新怀的小宝宝，都可以叫我爷爷了。可是我并不在乎这些所谓的道德，只要是你因为我而怀上，和出生的孩子，我都喜欢，都可以接受。”Steve吻上了Bucky因为认真听他说话而睁大的双眼，柔情似水，“我们就是因为从来都不在乎外界的想法才在一起的，Buck，你回忆一下，当年在你十五岁的时候，我们就开始在一起了。”  
“Stevie……”好像被眼前这位年过半百，但魄力依旧的成熟男人说服了，Bucky不自觉地摸上了对方发白的发际线，触碰他额头那里明显的皱纹，他闭上眼睛，特意去感受这些时间在爱人身上留下的一切痕迹，“我爱你，Stevie。”  
“我也爱你，Buck。”这个时刻，再多的情话都是多余的。Steve直截了当地翻过身去，把Bucky压到自己的身下，有些霸道地去与其接吻。还是西装革履的Steve不顾形象地去啃咬对方的嘴唇，欲求不满地索取这位比他娇小一半的Omega口腔里面的空气。  
Bucky的睡衣有点薄，他被Steve紧紧压住，几乎缓不过来，他条件反射一样地开始挣扎起来，迟迟还没有挣脱Steve霸道的吻和坚固的怀抱，力气早已耗了一大半。  
“Stevie……等等……Stevie……”Bucky好不容易挤出接吻的空档去向白发的Alpha求饶，“先等一下，我还没有准备好。”  
“还没有准备好什么？”Steve方才从情欲中回过神来，恋恋不舍地松开嘴巴，拉出一点点情色意味的银丝。  
“还没有准备好和你做……”刚刚经历过缺氧的脑袋尚在迷糊之中，Bucky眯着眼睛不好意思地回应着Steve炙热的目光。Steve皱了皱眉，目不转睛地注视着Bucky不再年轻，却仍然精致的五官。而这股爱意正在无声地吞噬Bucky的忍耐力。  
“我本来都没有想过要和你做的，宝贝，你太调皮了。”Steve用宽厚的手掌，捂住了Bucky的脸颊，“既然你故意要邀请我，我当然不拒绝了。”  
“不是啊，Stevie，不是不是，我是说不要做。”Bucky急得连忙摆摆手，抓住了Steve的手背。  
“我知道你想要。”Steve一下子把Bucky扛上了肩膀，直直走向房间。“你从我们第一次上床就这样，不敢把自己内心的欲望说出口。”

并不是如同想象中的那么直接和轻度的粗暴，Bucky眼看着Steve温柔地把他放在床上，还特意给他几秒钟的时间让他躺好。接着，Steve在Bucky的注目下，一件一件慢慢脱下身上的西装，直到一丝不挂，在爬到床上去，躺在了Bucky身边。  
“Buck，你可以自己来脱下衣服吗。”Steve用一只手撑起头，侧着身子对着还穿着两件睡衣的Bucky。  
每次Steve这么认真和过分地尊重他，Bucky都会觉得浑身不自在，依据多年的经验，他大概也能猜到Steve背后的阴谋。  
但是他不敢反抗，也不会反抗，于是，他只好在Steve的视奸下，开始自己动手解开睡衣的纽扣，脱下睡裤和内裤，和Steve一样，坦诚相对。  
“过来，”Steve伸出手臂，示意Bucky靠近一点。  
Bucky就这样挪动着自己的身体，直到支起上半身来面对Steve，再用自己的正面紧紧贴上对方几乎同样的位置。  
“让我再好好了解你……”Steve像个大孩子一样靠在Bucky的肩膀上，边搂住他的腰际和屁股，边抚摸他的腹部，“孩子就在这个位置，对吗？和以前一样。”  
“是的，子宫在这里。”Bucky有些出奇Steve今天晚上竟然会如此平静，不急着和他来一发干柴烈火。他用一只手覆住Steve贴在他腹部上面的手背，轻轻把他转移到子宫的位置，“就好像以前一样。”  
“哈哈……”Steve低声地笑了笑，有些欣慰的笑容浮现在脸上，法令纹和抬头纹都更加深刻了，舍不得移开头，就这样把头搭在了Bucky的肩膀上。  
在这么一瞬间，Bucky似乎觉得眼前的这个人有点陌生，不过抱紧他的怀抱却一点也不陌生。外面的风有点大，吹得窗外的树枝不停地摇晃着，让月光零碎地跌落在Steve的脸上。粼粼的月光扰乱着Bucky的视线，他不由得主动吻上Steve脸上的皱纹，舔弄他因时间而变得松弛的皮肤。  
Steve老了。  
Bucky边吻边想，面前的Steve已经不再是二十年前那个意气风发，不可一世的中年人了。他顺着Steve的颈椎、再到脊椎，一路摸下去，清晰无比地感觉到Steve的身体正在走向衰老。  
Bucky不敢妄想太多，从结婚开始，他就打定了主意和Steve过一辈子，即使年龄差很大，他也不介意。可是Steve身体和脸孔的变化，让他不得不开始害怕起来，他真的很担心，有那么一天，Steve会先走一步，永远离他而去。  
在自己也不知情的时候，眼泪就这样流了下来，Bucky近似无声的抽泣，被Steve统统看在眼里，心里大概也能猜到Bucky的想法了。  
“是不是一旦怀了孩子，你就变得敏感起来了？”Steve换了个姿势，让Bucky依靠在他的胸膛上，擦了擦对方的泪水，和蔼地说，“我知道你在想什么，Buck，你是我的Omega，我们是有心灵接触的，所以我知道你在担心什么。”  
“你说的没错，我确实担心你，Stevie，我很担心，也很害怕。”Bucky眼泪止不住地落在自己的脸上，那么惹人怜爱的样子让Steve心疼不已。  
Steve用力地吻上他的眼皮，打从心里想去安慰这个过于容易忧愁的Omega，“我不会抛下你的，我一定会陪你走到最后的，Buck，你还记得吗？我向你求婚的时候就说过，我绝对不会离开你。现在，我们已经走了二十年，接下来的多少个二十年，我一定会陪你走下去的。”“Stevie……我……”Bucky不知道再说些什么，他只好让Steve摸着他的脑袋和背部，让他的爱人用他们之间最默契的方式去释放爱意。渐渐地哭泣停止了，Bucky把多余的泪水故意擦在Steve的胸前。  
“我调皮的小宝贝，”Steve看到Bucky的情绪缓和过来，才敢用双手开始亵玩对方的身躯，“要不要做一次身体检查？”  
“Stevie！”Bucky脸红彤彤的，不用多疑就能猜到Steve大概想要些什么，“就好像以前那样？”  
“嗯，就好像以前那样。”Steve温柔地回应道。  
*  
房间的光线并不充足，Steve不知道从哪里找到一只手电筒，他跨坐在Bucky平躺的身上，然后把亮度调低，故意的那样照过Bucky一寸一寸的肌肤。  
“我老了，看不清楚，只能一点一点地慢慢看，把你美丽的胴体记在心里。”Steve抬了抬眉毛，一脸坏笑地对Bucky做着身体检查。  
Bucky心里很清楚Steve的视力一定能把他的裸体看的一清二楚，用手电筒只是他的个人情趣而已，不过被安慰过后的Bucky总算放松了心情，他平躺着，把眼睛闭上，任由Steve在自己身上肆意妄为。  
面积不大的光束打在了Bucky身上，一点一点照亮了他并不是很光滑，却异常柔软的腰肢。Steve忍不住用空出来的手去捏他的腰侧，酸酸的感觉让Bucky不禁缩起脖子来。  
“宝贝儿太美了……”Steve口中发出一声感叹，“好想亲吻你的全身，由发旋到脚趾。”他的情话不带一丝遮掩，可是Bucky丝毫没有害羞或者退缩的意思，反而他拉起Steve的手，示意他可以更进一步。  
“想要看得更清楚吗？Stevie。”他让Steve退后一点，然后故意张开双腿，露出最私密的部位。Bucky伸长双腿，用双足夹住Steve拿手电筒的手，把光线移动到他的下体来，“这样你可以看得更清楚。”诱人的足尖贴上了Steve手臂，再到肩膀，到脸庞，Bucky对他近距离地抛了个媚眼，把脚趾放到Steve的嘴边。  
Steve当然没有拒绝就开始舔弄他干净的足尖，Bucky的双足并没有很肉感，相比起来应该说是很纤细和骨感，丝毫没有多余的脂肪。再加上他的鞋码相对于男性来说并不大，还得用半个脚板才能盖住Steve的下巴。被撩得起劲的Steve笑了笑，深邃的眼窝让Bucky有看似一丝恶魔的错觉，Steve趁着他不注意，抓起了Bucky的脚腕，轻轻舔舐了Bucky的脚心。  
“Stevie，好痒，好痒，快停下来……”被舔足的Bucky嘻嘻地笑着，怪不好意思地看着Steve那副专心致志的认真脸。  
“拿着这个，”Steve把手电筒强塞到Bucky的手中，命令他自己照亮自己的身体，“你跟着我的动作就好。”接下来，Steve二话不说就把手指插进了Bucky暖和的阴道，拨弄两片柔软的阴唇，里面干涩的软肉很快就被新冒出来的淫水弄湿了。  
“Stevie……好舒服……Stevie……”Bucky直白地说出自己的感受，被挑逗得快要握不住手电筒，白色的光颤抖地照射过腹部和下体，略略影响Steve的视线。  
“认真点，宝贝，我要看不清楚了。”Steve警告Bucky的不专注行为，“要是我看不清，就不帮你做了哦。”  
“呜——”Bucky有点小委屈，他只好双手握住手电筒，用意志力坚持着，不让自己晃动起来。  
在稳定下的光芒下，Steve更加专心地进行手淫。他放下Bucky的脚，任由他的足搭在自己肩膀上面，然后用双手去戏弄Bucky的小软穴。Steve故意用一只手的食指和拇指撑开Bucky的阴唇，再用另一只手的指腹直接触碰周围敏感至极的软肉的同时，还有揉捏那一粒小小的却是最敏感的阴蒂。  
“像个小荡妇似的，都不知道被操了多少次，才能变得这么松软。”下流的形容词一字不漏地传入Bucky的耳朵，Steve玩弄得可起劲，Bucky也不敢胡来，生怕惹Steve一个不高兴了就不再继续。  
“那都是你做的，Stevie。噫——”阴蒂忽然被捏紧，可剧烈的高潮感却覆盖过疼痛，Bucky的喉咙一不小心就泄出了呻吟声。  
Steve的指交没有停止，他没有把手指插进去，来回摆弄Bucky的阴道让他觉得非常有趣，而且他看得非常清楚，甚至认为自己都比Bucky更熟悉他的身体。  
Omega下体散发着让他无法自拔的信息素，有好几次Steve都有一种冲动想埋头下去给Bucky舔阴，但是又不想放弃此般美景，只好继续对他进行手淫，殊不知自己的阴茎已经慢慢地昂起头。  
“Stevie，求你插进去……”Bucky瞥眼看到了Steve硕大的阳具，明显的吞口水动作告诉Steve他这个小妖精非常想要。  
“再等一会，我还没看够。”Steve不以为然地说着，强迫着Bucky进行残酷的等待。  
“呜呜，Stevie，快一点……我好难受”被强制流连在高潮之前的Bucky用尽力气去克制自己的欲火，无可奈何的Omega只能向他的Alpha求饶。  
“啊……啊……”光是手淫并不能满足Bucky的性需要，他发不出惊喜的淫叫，只能顺从着本能，幻想着Steve已经开始蹂躏他，下体开始流出黏液。  
“小宝贝在胡思乱想些什么呢。”Bucky的黏液沾湿了Steve的手指，纵然Steve已经把阴道翻得很开。空空的通道根本没有满足到Bucky下半身的强烈欲望，Bucky忍住想要抓狂的心情。可Steve仍然淡定地坐着，想要挑战Bucky的忍耐极限。  
“求求你，Stevie，好难受，求求你……”连腰也不自觉地扭动起来，Bucky实在是难受极了，只好放下身段，向对方求饶，“求求你插进来……”  
突然起了腹黑之心的Steve装着听不懂的样子，“插进什么？哎，我老年人，听不清楚……”  
“插进去里面，插到我里面……”Bucky着急得连双足也缠上了Steve的背。  
“里面是哪里？”Steve仍在在装着糊涂。  
“阴道……阴道里面，生孩子的地方。”Bucky还是说不过他。向来都不会把交配或者生殖器官名称说出口的他，这次只好放手一搏。  
“阴道，是指这里面吗？”Steve慢悠悠地放入一根手指，来回插了插那个水流不止的小软穴。  
“嗯……嗯……是那里，求你插进去了，用你的阴茎，插进去我的阴道里面……”抛下廉耻的Bucky终于把这么情色的话说了出口，只求Steve爽快地答应他。  
“我明白了呢，我的宝贝。”

没有再多余的废话，Steve一个挺进就把勃起得要自己流出前液的阴茎插了进去，直到最低层，最深处。  
“啊啊啊——”Bucky被刺激得一个激灵，弓起了腰肢，用被抬起的肋骨碰上Steve的腹肌。  
Steve环上他的后背，把他整个人都抱在怀里，然后用一只手撑着床板，狠狠地抽插起来。  
“Stevie！Stevie！我...”强烈的冲击让Bucky说不出一句完整的话来，“好深，里面要撑破了似的，呜呜——”  
听着Bucky形容自己强烈感受的话，Steve仍在紧紧地捏着他的背，因为用力过猛而留下的青紫色印记点缀着Bucky尾椎骨附近的肌肤。  
有时候Steve的抽插好比机器那么快速和强劲，让Bucky只能屏住呼吸去感受里面的摩擦，舍不得放过每一次来回；有时候却全部退出，直到只留下龟头被阴唇包裹，Steve才趁着Bucky喘气的时间一下子插进去，使得Bucky惊叫连连。  
Bucky翻白眼流口水的样子让Steve更有一种欺负他的冲动，Steve用力地胡乱吻他的脸，像啃咬一般侵占他的五官，还有舔走他嘴角的唾液。Steve还没有刮胡子，舔弄Bucky的脸庞的时，胡茬总是会刮到Bucky算是娇嫩的脸部肌肤，给对方留下一点点刺痛却又特别的快意。舔过Bucky的脸后，Steve把有点干的舌头放进了Bucky微张的嘴巴里面，搅拌他的口腔，用对方的唾液给自己湿润。  
“射精了吗……我要射精了……”Bucky提醒着Steve，他自己半勃的阴茎也要射出一点难得的精液了——那是只有Omega在极度兴奋的时候，这个很少用到的器官才回跟着身体变得兴奋起来。  
“那就射精，我们一起……”Steve把Bucky放回到床褥上面，把手放到Bucky的阴茎上，引导这个经验尚少的Omega如何去阴茎射精。  
“我们一起……一起……”Bucky重复着Steve的话，头昏脑涨的他已经不知道自己在干些什么了，“嗯？呜呜呜——”接下来的快感迅速夺去了Bucky的思考。  
Bucky射精的时候Steve也在他的阴道内开始强烈地射精，但是Alpha的射精过程要比Omega的猛烈得多，Bucky很快就结束了，并且精液又稀又少；Steve与之相反，还没等到Bucky的同意，就把精液一滴不漏地全部灌进了他的子宫。第一次射精之后，Steve把龟头卡在了Bucky的宫颈口，开始成结。  
Alpha巨大的结标志着他的雄风。Steve的结硕大无比，在本来已经够粗壮的阴茎上面再增加上一个尺寸，卡在Bucky的阴道里面纹丝不动。  
“要裂开了……有点疼……”被轻微疼痛刺激得有点难受的Bucky弱弱地发出求饶声，恳求他的丈夫不要过于粗暴。  
可是有点晚了，Steve的结几乎涨到了极限，堵住了一切液体的流出。  
“忍耐一下，我的宝贝。”为了缓解对方的疼痛，Steve开始吻他那张因为难受而扭曲的脸，“乖，放松一点……”  
“我已经很放松了，但还是疼……Stevie……”Bucky的眼泪在眼眶中打转，一旦他摆出这副模样，Steve就只能主动投降了。  
“马上就可以更舒服了……”Steve安慰着，在紧得不能更紧的结合位置又缓缓抽插了几下，接下来就再次射精了。微凉的精液直接灌入了Bucky的子宫，比第一次还要深入和透彻。连Bucky都可以清晰地感受到那股液体在他的子宫内流动，不禁脚趾也绷直了。奇怪的是，这股液体确实让他没那么疼了。  
当Steve看到Bucky的情绪稳定下来后，为了让他快感更加强烈，便开始转去吸吮乳尖。刚刚开始怀孕的Omega并不会这么快就有产乳的反应，但是微微翘起的柔软胸部对Steve来说也是一种莫大的吸引力。  
“等你胸部发育得大一点的时候，我们去挑选胸罩好不好？”Steve像哄小孩子一般，这句话Bucky听起来却觉得下流的不得了。  
“好……”但是Bucky还是很配合地点点头，像答应长辈，乖巧才会有糖果吃一样轻松。  
意犹未尽的Steve用手去揉那个撑得太过厉害的阴道口，他一下子就找到了被带到外面、暴露在空气中的阴蒂。他捏住它，又是按紧又是蹂躏，敏感的阴蒂受不住这种刺激而红肿起来，同时，Bucky被刺激得潮吹了。  
子宫内部喷出一点热热的液体，浇在了Steve还停留在体内的龟头上面，但Steve还不罢休，更是用另一种方法去刺激Bucky的阴蒂，让他再次潮吹，又一股温热的热流流经子宫口，却止于里面成结的地方。  
Bucky连连的高潮让他快要失去其他知觉了，他无法乱动，只好让Steve控制他的全副身心，继而自己一个人期待Steve给他的所有。  
潮吹过后，Steve还是会轻轻安抚刚刚被他快要玩坏的阴蒂，这样子等第二天平缓下来的时候，Bucky的下体才不会太疼。  
高潮过后的Omega精神变得涣散，困意很快就缠上了Bucky。Steve看着他快要睡过去的样子，也不好再去折磨他了。可是他的结还没有消退，下体还是连接着的。所以Steve只好费了点劲才把姿势换了过来，让Bucky背对他，他就能从后面插着对方，把腿缠上他的腰肢，再去抱紧他。做好一切功夫后，Steve才肯进入梦乡。  
*  
次晨。  
几乎是同时醒的Rogers夫夫一起发现了还是连接着的下体。两个人就这样合二为一地睡了一晚，刚刚醒来本应还在迷糊的Bucky，一下子就想起了昨晚的种种淫乱之事。  
结已经消退了，Steve顺势把阴茎拿了出来。Bucky的阴道似乎已经合不上似的，在龟头拔出去的瞬间，里面的液体猛地往外流，流过两人的腿间，从而弄湿了床单。  
Steve笑着，继续把手指放到阴道附近，协助Bucky把多余的液体更快地流出去。  
“要站不起来了吧。”Steve没有停止手上的工作，但是Bucky的阴道里几乎已经麻木，无论Steve怎么玩弄他也没有感觉了。  
“好累，好麻，好酸。”Bucky有点抱怨这个Alpha对他的所作所为。  
“你明明很舒服……”Steve不以为然地吻了吻这个有点起床气的Omega，“小宝贝你就像个小荡妇一样被我操了一晚，下面又松又软的。”  
“反正我今天一天都不想动了……”Bucky没好气地别过头，不再去理睬那个色眯眯的Alpha。


	3. Chapter 3

三个月过后，Bucky的身体开始发生变化，据以往的经验这个时候胸部是最先有明显变化的，但是每一次怀孕，Bucky的罩杯都和以往不一样，所以旧的内衣都不能再用了。  
Rogers家人决定进行一次难得的家庭聚餐。Bucky一大早就开始准备食材了。由于没有适合的内衣，Bucky只穿了一件单薄的衬衫，里面是真空的。虽然胸部有点不适，但也不能打扰他的热情。  
Bucky的厨艺算不上精湛，但是几道温暖人心的家庭小菜，还是难不倒他的，尤其是孩子们从小到大就喜欢他做的煎蛋。Bucky亲手做的溏心蛋，不仅是孩子们，还有Steve都很喜欢。  
就这样，Bucky在衬衫外面围了一件围裙，就开始做饭了。心情愉悦的他旁若无人般忍不住开始哼起了歌，连脚步也变得轻松起来。Bucky在煎锅里面打了好几个蛋，再用独特的手艺让几个蛋都煎得漂漂亮亮的，呈现着美味的金黄色，他满意地把它们小心翼翼地放到一旁的盘子上面，在一旁微笑着欣赏着那些还在油滋滋的漂亮小煎蛋。  
“宝贝，这么早就起来准备了？”  
“Stevie……Stevie？”突然被人从后面抱住的Bucky吓了一跳，“怎么了？”  
“James说中午就会过来了，顺便去接他的妹妹们，”Steve的下巴刚刚好贴上Bucky的发旋，他轻轻地用下巴摩擦对方，撒起娇来，“我们有时间……”  
“Steve，我还有很多东西没有准备好，不要闹。”明明说着拒绝的话，还没等他反应过来，下巴就已经被捏着，被Steve狠狠地亲上了，可是Bucky却没有抵抗Steve霸道的亲吻，反而更乖巧地顺从着他的爱人。  
“唔——”Bucky睁大着眼睛感受眼前这个沉醉在亲吻的白发人怎么去侵犯他的嘴巴，夺去他口腔里面的氧气。“Stevie，等一下，别这么急着……”Bucky瞧了一眼旁边的盛着煎蛋的盘子，在Steve情迷意乱之下，那个盘子不小心被推到了桌子边，一副摇摇欲坠的样子。  
“Stevie！”Bucky猛地推开身后人，伸手去打算接盘子，没有料到，Steve比他更敏捷，一个箭步上前就把盘子稳稳地接在手里面，不料，Bucky穿的毛毛拖鞋一个打滑，快要摔倒了，幸好Steve马上伸出另一只胳膊，把摔下来的Bucky同样稳稳地接住。  
“你怎么了？Buck？没事吧！”Steve把煎蛋盘子放到一旁，紧张地抱住了怀里的那个迷糊的人。  
“脚掌浮肿弄的……”Buck揉着太阳穴，喃喃道，“刚刚不知道怎么的，有点晕……”  
“是不是像以前那样营养不足了？Buck，你一定又不听我的话没吃早饭了……”Steve把Bucky横抱起来，“我都说过了多少遍，不可以不吃早饭的，Buck，你又不听话了，更何况，你现在怀了小宝宝。”  
“今天起来比较晚，所以就……”Bucky双手怀住Steve的脖子，看着对方既心疼又着急的表情，他知道自己又闯祸了，“我不想让孩子们等太久，Stevie，不要生气。”  
“我又怎么舍得生气呢。”听到Bucky的撒娇，Steve不用两秒就心软了，他抱着Bucky往房间里面走去，好让这个不听话的爱人休息一下，“宝贝，你得注意一下，要是受伤了，我会很心疼的。”  
Steve亲了亲靠在他肩膀上面的Bucky的额头，再轻轻把他放在床上。看着Steve这么担心的样子，Bucky不由得心里默默自责起来，心里默默念叨，自己又一次不小心，被丈夫担心了。  
可是他这么一点小心思，却全部都被Steve看透了。  
“又开始怪自己了，是不是？”Steve摸摸他的头，顺便把Bucky披肩的头发撩到脖子后面去，“你不高兴的话，我就陪你不高兴了。”说罢，Steve也坐到Bucky的身边去，把头搁在了他的肩膀上，装作一脸伤心的样子。  
“Stevie……”Bucky被Steve的举动搞得有点不知所措，他有点慌张地低下头，“Stevie，我不敢了……你不要生气啦。”  
看着像年轻时候一样可爱的Bucky，Steve不由得换个姿势，反过来用自己的臂弯去抱着他，再轻轻亲吻他的耳廓，往里面吹一口气，看着Bucky薄得像纸一样的耳朵变得通红。  
“不生气了，我不生气了。”Steve笑了笑，用鼻梁蹭了蹭Bucky的侧脸，“才舍不得生气呢，我的小宝贝。”  
“嗯……”听到Steve亲口确认，Bucky才缓缓地舒了一口气，“所以现在，可以让我继续去做饭了吗？”他小心翼翼地询问这个疼爱他过度的丈夫，生怕自己又一不小心令他不高兴。  
“你不是低血糖吗？”Steve顺着Bucky的膝盖，一路摸到了脚腕，再温柔地把脚腕握在手心里面。  
“一点事儿，不要紧啦。”Bucky尝试着挣脱Steve的怀抱。  
“不行，这可不是事呢。”Steve把他抱起，放到大腿上，紧紧环着对方的腰，“你可是怀了小宝宝的，不可以胡来。”  
“可是……”Bucky还在纠结着如何说服Steve，不然中午的时候，孩子们可是要饿肚子了。  
“宝贝，你要多休息才行，”Steve边亲吻Bucky的脸颊，边抚上他的眉目，“昨晚一定是没有睡够，你看，黑眼圈都出现了。”  
“我没事……”Bucky装着专心地回吻Steve，伸出小小的舌尖舔过对方的嘴唇与贝齿，却没有再深入下去。  
事实上，Steve早就能看穿Bucky的心不在焉。Steve耐着性子，先捧着小鹿的下巴，然后用舌头侵占对方的口腔，吮吸他的双唇，再张开嘴巴恨不得把对方的嘴巴也一并吞下。Steve主动把舌头深入到Bucky的舌根浅层，窒息感强烈的亲吻使得Bucky的胸腔剧烈地起伏，无声地抗议Steve无情的侵犯。  
“放松，放松点……”Steve用手搂住Bucky的腰，轻轻把他放倒在床上，进而抚摸他的胸腔，用大手焐暖刚刚起伏的地方。  
“呼……呼……”Bucky在Steve安心的话语下才好慢慢调整过呼吸。他确实是有点累了，当他被Steve推到在床上，并陷入软绵绵的被子时，他的困意一下子涌上来了。  
“你果然是困了呢，宝贝，看你都不想爬起来了，对吗？”Steve跟着侧躺在Bucky的身旁，他依然抱着、吻着他的爱人。  
“可是Stevie，”Bucky装作不经意地揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，“孩子们要回来啦，我得给他们准备食物……”  
“总是这么操劳的话，身体会坏掉的。”Steve看起来有点生气，这次他是真的有点生气了，他生气是因为这个小宝贝不听他的话，“我不允许你出去，Buck。”  
“Stevie……”Bucky像只做错事的小猫一样，只好乖乖地躺在Steve的怀里不再动，“那我再睡一会儿好了。”  
“做完再睡吧。”  
“什么？”Bucky迷迷糊糊地回答Steve。  
“做完，再睡。”Steve耐着性子去重复这几个词，事实上他已经有点欲火上身了。  
*  
“诶？”  
Bucky有点惊讶地看着Steve就这样直接把他按倒，然后由脖子两侧一路摸到胸前。  
他由于没有穿内衣的原因，使得别人隔着衬衫也可以看到他凸起的乳尖。Steve顺着Bucky身体的曲线摸下去，揉上衬衫上面的凸点，娴熟的手法让Bucky开始呻吟连连。  
“Stevie……Stevie……不……”Bucky一副不知所措的样子低头看着Steve的双手流连在他的胸前，害羞得不知道说什么好。  
“把手放到头上面，小甜心，没有穿内衣会不会很难受？”Steve歪嘴笑了笑，但他并没有停下手上的动作，继续去抓Bucky的乳房，用各种不同的方法使得对方发出更加舒服的声音，“不穿胸罩对身体不好的，是时候要去买新的了。”  
“不是……很舒服，哦，不……不是……”被玩弄得神志不清的Bucky吞吞吐吐的，说不出一句完整的说话，“我很困呢……”  
“做完再睡的话，会更好地入眠哦。”Steve像哄小孩子那样把脸凑过去，亲亲他的Bucky的鼻梁，还有小嘴，在分散Bucky注意力的时候解开了衬衫的纽扣。  
“Stevie……！”Bucky眼睁睁地看着Steve的手在他身上乱摸，神色变得有点慌乱。但这实在是令他太舒服了，诚实的身体并没有拒绝，连腰也开始不自觉地扭动起来，“啊……不……啊……”  
一眨眼间，Steve就把Bucky的衬衫纽扣全部解开，白滑的双乳在他的眼皮底下一览无遗，雪白的肌肤，樱桃一样红润的乳尖，美妙的形状。Steve看了一眼就知道Bucky的胸部还没有涨到最大的罩杯，因为根据他以往的经验，Bucky再多过几个月，胸部就会变得像蜜桃一样，有着完美的罩杯和形状，可现在小小的乳房，同样也能让他爱不释手。  
“唔……”Steve低下头就去吮吸那一颗凸起来的乳尖，独特的Omega香味令他深陷其中，他用嘴巴吸着左乳乳晕的一圈，把乳尖含进嘴里，然后用舌头去拨弄那小小的乳点，那一刻Steve甚至有些错觉，浓郁的奶味沿着他灵敏的舌头，钻入他的味蕾。Steve抬起头，不解地问，“这次这么快就要出乳了？”  
“我不知道……”被扒开衣服的Bucky不好意思地看着专心致志的丈夫，一时之间不知道怎么去回答他的问题。他自己也很疑惑，奇怪身体有些和前两次怀孕时不太一样，“听说怀过之后，每一次的产乳期都会提早，但是我不太确定……Stevie！Stevie……”  
“那就让我来确认一下有没有奶？”  
还未等Bucky说完，Steve就猛地吸了一口，吓得Bucky一个激灵的，连腰肢也拱了起来。  
“慢点……慢点……呜呜……”乳尖被用力吸吮的Bucky有点不知所措，他不由得用手去揉Steve的白发，恳求他给自己一点时间去缓冲。  
“似乎真的有……”Steve一边吸着左乳，一边用手去挑逗Bucky的右乳。娇嫩的乳点被Steve有点粗糙的指腹捏着，很快就硬了起来，由粉嫩的颜色变得像一颗成熟的樱桃似的，令人垂涎欲滴。  
果然不出所料，被吸吮的乳尖很快就冒出一点点透明中带着白色的乳汁，伴随着一点点乳香，Omega香味的乳汁流到Steve的舌头上面。“很美味呢，宝贝……”更加用力地去舔弄对方的乳尖，被嘴巴包围着的小小乳尖只好不停地分泌出乳汁，稀薄的奶水渐渐变得浓稠起来，流出来的奶露和Alpha的唾液混合在一起，Steve并没有急着吞入，他故意把乳汁留在嘴巴里面细细品尝，吞不下去的那部分奶白色液体，混合着唾液，一起从Steve的嘴边流下。  
Steve把Bucky乳房的下半球托起来，然后往里面聚拢，“要不要吃一点精液？”他温柔地问对方，同时已经开始舔弄起被冷落的右乳。  
“我不知道……呜呜呜……”Bucky一副要哭了的样子，他吸了吸鼻子，一脸无辜的样子惹得Steve更想去狠狠地欺负他，“不要啦，Stevie……求求你……”  
“可是你的身体却告诉我你很饿呢，小宝贝。”这个时候，Bucky的腹部发出一下咕噜声。  
“那是因为没有吃早饭……”Bucky还在细细地抗议着。  
“精液比面包更有营养哦。”  
“谁说的……Stevie！”  
“要用乳沟把它夹住哦。”  
不由得Bucky拒绝，Steve就坐了起来，把已经发硬的阴茎搭在了Bucky的乳沟上面。小小的乳房即使使劲去挤也不能弄出很深的乳沟，Bucky用双手把两侧的乳房都托着，往中间靠拢，想尽办法要把Steve的硬物夹在里面。  
“胸部还是很小，”Steve一副担心的表情，“要多揉揉才能变得更丰满呢。”他看着乖巧的Bucky吃力地把他的阴茎夹得更紧，还在使劲地摩擦着它。Steve一秒钟也舍不得浪费，只好用双手的拇指和食指分别去捏Bucky立起来的小樱桃，让它们泛红的同时又漏出一丝丝乳汁。  
“啊……Stevie……啊……”显然双手已经不能使之增加更多的摩擦了，浅浅的乳沟根本包不住硕大的硬物、于是，Bucky开始扭动起腰来，前后起伏的身体在用力地帮忙撸动Steve的巨根。  
Steve昂起的龟头开始冒出一些稀薄的前液，故意滴落到Bucky的嘴角边——这显然不能满足已经开始发情的Omega了。Bucky自觉伸出舌头去接住流出的一点点精，吞进嘴里之后，他竟开始舔弄Steve光滑的龟头，甚至把舌尖深入到打开着的马眼，求着这根阳具给予他更多。  
“果然不知不觉就开始发情了呢，小宝贝。”Steve看着Bucky无法自控的样子，满意地笑了，他空出一只手去抚摸那张红彤彤的脸蛋，抚过快要流出眼泪的眼眶，和沾着一点精液的、晶莹剔透的嘴唇。  
“给我……更多……”被下身控制头脑的Bucky不知不觉中就说出这么煽情的话，Steve当然毫不犹豫地帮他做得更多，他一个挺进，把整个龟头都塞入Bucky的嘴巴里面。Bucky像含着棒棒糖一样贪婪地吮吸着这根硬物，让它流出更多他期待的液体。  
“宝贝乖一点，”Steve把两根手指也顺带一起放入了Bucky的嘴巴里面进行搅拌，瞬间被撑得更满的Bucky忍不住闭起了眼睛，贪婪地感受着，学会如何适应这种有点窒息的压迫感。Steve享受着Bucky被他占据全副身心的每一刻，只有占有欲能令这个Alpha高兴。  
看着身下Omega服从的样子，Alpha当然要给予他更多的奖励。Steve快速的摩擦令娇嫩的乳房都泛起了红，让Bucky配合地挤紧乳沟，和他一起加快摩擦。没过一会儿，射精的感觉便涌上了Steve心头。  
“张开嘴巴，张开嘴巴——”Steve命令着Bucky。  
Bucky张开嘴巴的一瞬间，浓稠的精液就喷涌而出，强劲的射精连舌根也溅到了，满满射了一嘴巴的精液既含不住，又不能往外流。Steve捏住Bucky的下唇不让他闭嘴，惶恐中的Bucky张大着嘴巴，一副失神的样子——他只能伸出舌头，让那些被精液伴随着又咽不下去的唾液，从嘴角两边缓缓流出。   
“唔——”Bucky看到Steve又一副欲要射精的样子，睁大双眼却不能做些什么，他的嘴巴已经放不下再多的精液了。可这个时候，Steve很知趣地把第二股热流射在了Bucky的脸上。  
额头，鼻尖，脸颊，下巴，Bucky的整张脸都布满了Alpha气息的白浊液体，被颜射的他看起来更加可爱了。Steve允许他把嘴巴闭上了，Bucky用牙齿咬着下唇，慢慢地把精液都吞咽下去，可是被弄脏的脸他不敢伸手去擦，只好一脸无辜地一边吞精，一边用眼神去期待Steve给予他安慰。  
“味道如何？”Steve俯下身，亲吻Bucky刚刚吞完精的嘴巴。  
“很……很美味。”Bucky心不在焉地回答道。  
“全部都要吞掉哦……”Steve又开始亲吻他的Omega，濡湿的舌头伸入了有点腥味的嘴巴，“全部，都要，吃光。”  
“嗯……”Bucky含着眼泪，点了点头，“全部都吃掉了……”

“轮到下面吃了。”Steve猛地把对方的腿拉住，Bucky似乎被吓了一跳，在他反应过来的时候，已经被Steve抱在怀里。  
Steve从侧面把他抱着，用最好操，最容易进到最里面的姿势去操他。  
“你湿得不得了，难道自己不知道吗？”Steve用指腹摸摸Bucky小小的阴蒂，并把一根手指插入阴道一点点，感受里面的温度和运动的水流，“又软又滑……早就被我操开了……”  
下流的形容词让Bucky更不好意思了，已经被射一脸的他只要低下头，就能看到Steve的手指在亵玩他的隐私部位。  
被双乳遮住了一点视线，Bucky看不清Steve在做些什么。不过熟悉的指尖令他无比舒服，他能感受到Steve剪了指甲的光滑手指，好似在为他施展魔法一样，不用一会，快感就连绵不断起来。Steve没有插进去，他并拢的食指和中指只在阴唇上面摩擦着，快速地摩擦着，让Bucky享受着快感却未能得到高潮，这种感觉无比折磨人。  
“求求你……插进去好吗？插进去……”Bucky终于开口求饶，他的声音小得像刚出生的猫咪一样。  
“宝贝你说什么呢，当然要慢慢来。”Steve故意不给他痛快。  
“这样好难受……我想要高潮……Stevie……”  
“今天是谁不听我话，要任性做一些危险的事。”  
“那不是危险的事情……我只是给孩子们煎蛋。”  
“炉灶可是很危险的，我可不允许我的宝贝受到任何伤害。”  
“可是……啊！”  
Bucky还想反驳，可是下面传来了一丝丝疼痛让他突然失声。Steve用力地捏了捏他的一片阴唇，那个最敏感的地方也是最容易受伤的地方。  
“这是小惩罚。”  
“呜呜……好疼……不要……”Bucky一下子就哭了，他不敢太大声，他心里明白，如果太大声的话，Steve又要生气了。  
可和想的不一样，出乎意料的，Steve马上就投降了。  
“宝贝儿乖……哪里疼了……让我摸摸……不疼，不疼。”Steve吻着Bucky的哭脸，看着他委屈的样子立即心软了。  
“你知道的……好疼……好疼……”  
“插进去就不疼了，宝贝，乖。”Steve从脸蛋吻到发梢，直到Bucky的哭泣变小声为止。

“呜呜——”  
Steve把Bucky的腿分开一点，把自己的大腿卡进他的腿缝间，顺势也把自己硬得都要射精的阴茎全数插了进去，有力地冲撞了起来。  
Bucky还在细细碎碎地哭着，不经意地咬着嘴唇的他被Steve逗得快要失去意识了。他完完全全被Steve掌控着，背后的冲击每一次都能把他从快要昏过去的边沿带回来。  
Steve的腰力很好，只需一些小技巧能把阴茎顶到最深处，然后再猛地抽回来，同时又从后面抱着Bucky的双乳，不停地揉捏着，迫使娇小的乳房再挤出一些奶水。  
“Stevie……啊不要……呜呜别——”Bucky全身都变得更加敏感，连眼皮也开始颤动起来了，眼眶里面的泪水在Steve的撞击下，慢慢地沿着眼角流了出来，可Bucky却全然不知。  
“宝贝儿乖，自己去摸摸下面的小咪咪，会更舒服的。”Steve在Bucky耳边轻语，不一会儿，Bucky就自觉地用手伸向张开的腿间，找到被插着的交合处，轻轻地摸那一点被操到翻出来的软肉。  
“就是那里，自己去摸它，用点力……”Steve看着Bucky一边手淫一边被插的乖巧样子，才确认到他不再疼痛了。  
Bucky细细的手指搓弄着柔软的阴唇和阴蒂，里面流出的粘液弄湿了他的手指。他不由得用双手把阴唇的开端也翻得更开，把软肉暴露在空气当中，因为这样也能让Steve同时插得更深。  
“啊——啊——”用两只手的食指轮流去爱抚之间的阴蒂，Bucky仿佛只要自慰就可以让自己到达高潮，“Stevie……我……”  
“呼……呼……”身后的Alpha发出粗重的喘息声，交合的地方越来越潮湿，狭窄的阴道也变得畅通无阻，连Steve粗长的阴茎也可以顺利插到最里面，然后全部抽出，再狠狠地插了进去。好几个来回之后他又有一次射精的冲动。他让阴茎的根部都插了进去，恨不得睾丸也能放进去一下，然后停止了抽插开始左右晃动，使得Bucky的阴道张得更开一点。  
“呜呜，Stevie……”  
怀孕的Omega乳房变得十分之敏感，再加上下体的刺激后，在两人的注视下，乳尖竟然开始自己冒出一点点乳汁。Steve满足地把双乳捏得更紧，被捏紧的乳尖竟然流出了更多白色的液体，和精液一样分不清彼此。  
“你出了很多水……”Steve低语，“说不定等会还要尿尿……”  
“不要说……”  
听着丈夫下流的情话，Bucky把红得不得了的脸埋到了枕头里面去。他也知道，Steve比他更熟悉他身体的一切——只要Alpha开口，Omega的身体就会不自觉地去跟着做。

“等会——”还未等到Bucky反应过来，Steve就把龟头准确无误地卡在了子宫口，一大股微凉的液体急促地射进了里面。  
“啊啊啊——”慢半拍的Bucky被操到说不出话，在Steve射精的一瞬间，他又哭了起来。  
“宝贝，你也要？”Steve一刻不停地再往更深处顶撞，连子宫口都要被龟头卡紧，精液一滴不漏的全部灌了进去。Bucky半勃的阴茎也忍不住射出一点点精液——属于Omega的没有任何精子的白浊液体。  
“你兴奋到自己都射精了。”Steve欣喜地看着Bucky被插射，Omega射精毕竟还是少数，他也是很难得才能见到Bucky射精。Steve之前觉得，Omega射精是件很奇怪的事情，所以他几乎不会主动给Bucky的阴茎做口交。但自从看过Bucky被自己插射之后，才觉得Omega因为阴道高潮而带来的阴茎高潮也很美妙。  
相比起射精，Bucky还是比较喜欢潮吹。他敏感的身体在Steve多年的调教后才变得游刃有余，最重要生殖器官被刺激得连连起了反应，比精液要更高温的潮吹液从里面冒出来，濡湿过Steve的龟头，甚至连里面的半根阴茎也会沾到自己的私处粘液。  
有好几次，Steve忍着射精的冲动退了出来，就是为了看Bucky怎么潮吹的。一般情况下，Bucky的潮吹只会伴随着阴道内的液体，像小溪一样不断流水；可一旦Bucky过度兴奋，他潮吹一次能够直接把液体射出阴道外。  
插射过也潮吹过之后，Steve继续把阴茎放在Bucky的体内慢慢地摩擦着，享受着高潮过后的余韵。而Bucky困意再起，眼皮开始打架，即使下面仍然被Steve插着，他也忍不住睡了过去。  
“睡吧小宝贝。”Steve温柔地吻着睡着中的爱人。看着Bucky恬静的睡脸，他不忍心把他吵醒。明明周围都是一团糟：脸上的精液还没有干透，胸前流淌着奶水，还有一些精液残留；下半身更不用说了，虽然被插着，但是交配的液体还在不断地从那个穴口流了出来。

不久过后，Steve才慢慢地把阴茎抽出来。那没被堵住的通道，滑液一瞬间倾泻而出。Steve看着Bucky狼狈的样子，就想要帮Bucky做一些简单清理。所以他只好让Bucky正面躺着，张开对方的双腿，低下头去给他舔阴。被操过的阴道不断散发着两人结合的味道，混合的信息素冲击着Steve的鼻腔。他享受着自己Omega的体味，不嫌脏地用舌头去舔过合不上的阴唇，用舌尖来回拨弄，去刺激有点红肿的阴蒂。Steve近距离看着仍然在痉挛的阴道，满意地舔了一次又一次，直到水流变得缓慢为止。

过了好一会儿，他才爬了起来。当他准备给爱人盖被子的时候，Bucky突然就开口说起了梦话。  
“Stevie……呜呜……我……”  
断断续续的几个词让Steve也想不出意义。但是凭着Bucky看起来一脸舒坦的模样，Steve大概猜到他在做春梦。  
“宝贝乖……”看着他舒服的模样，Steve忍不住又偷偷亲Bucky的脸。

突然间，一股尿骚味引起了Steve的注意。  
Bucky尿床了。  
黄色的液体从腿缝中渗出，Bucky虽然夹紧着双腿，但是他软却的阴茎竟然不自觉地尿尿了。睡着了的Bucky完全没有意识到Steve正在视奸他，尿尿一时半刻也停不下来，很快就弄湿了他的腿间和床单。  
“我的小笨蛋。”Steve喃喃道，“刚刚被我上完，梦里面又被操了吗？真是不知足的小宝贝，真妒忌你梦见那个Steve。”  
睡着了的Bucky不自觉地咽了咽口水，以及说了一些零碎的、Steve听不懂梦话。  
Steve只好再去打扰他，即使乱七八糟，也抽了几张纸巾帮他擦拭了弄湿了部分，顺便帮他盖好被子保暖。隔着被子捂了捂Bucky的小腹，Steve仿佛能感觉到那里的小生命。看着Bucky幸福的样子，他也满意地笑了。  
*  
“爸爸！为什么煎蛋凉了！！！”双胞胎的姐姐Rebecca脸蛋贴着桌面，双手举着刀叉，不满地嚷嚷。  
“因为你爹爹不舒服，在房间休息了。”Steve戴着围裙，在小女儿的帮助下继续准备这一顿饭。  
“Rebecca你就不要挑剔了，你不知道我们马上就要有弟弟或者妹妹了吗？”性格和姐姐完全相反的妹妹Lucy开口道，同时也没停下手上的工作。  
“那也是。”Rebecca嚼着煎蛋，看了一眼坐在旁边的James哥哥。  
“爸爸们要多些休息！”医学生James看了一眼Rebecca，又看了一眼Steve。  
这顿饭这么久都没有做好的原因，还用我说嘛？James心里默默吐槽。当然，他并不会把这句话说出口。


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky在照镜子。  
正确点来说，应该是在看自己的裸体。  
他撩起自己的T恤，嘴巴叼着衣服下摆，露出整个乳房，还有肉肉的肚子，下半身只穿了一件低腰内裤。  
好像变得更大了……是涨奶了吗。  
孕期中的Omega到了这个时候，身体的变化就会加速。这时，他们更加需要Alpha的陪伴，由里到外补充信息素，是每日都必不可少的步骤。

他轻轻托着下乳，掂量起自己的罩杯来。  
估计得有F……不……上次涨到最大的时候会出现G……Bucky在心里面估摸着。  
还记得很久之前怀双胞胎的时候，身形的变化比现在还要夸张。除了比普通孕夫夸张许多的肚子，还有过早变化的胸部。在那时候，才怀孕三个月，Bucky的胸部就完全发育开来，Steve陪他去了好多家店才找到了适合的胸罩。

“Buck小宝贝？你好了吗？”Steve敲了敲门，“我们说好了要出去逛街哦。”  
“等一下——！”Bucky看自己看得入了迷，完全忘记了时间。  
“需要我帮忙？”  
Steve推门而入，还没有整理好衣服的Bucky被他全部看光。

“Stevie，我可还没有说你能进来呢！”Bucky吓得赶紧把T恤拉下来，已经走光的他马上就脸红了。  
“我没有听到你的回答，还以为你出什么事了。”Steve从后面抱着他，再把手伸到他的腹部上，环着他的腰，“T恤，是不是有点紧了。”  
情不自禁就把指尖游走在Bucky的凸点上面，这件窄小的T恤把Bucky的胸部勒得更紧，没有穿内衣再加上穿了紧身衣服的身体，显得色气无比。Steve赶紧舔湿了双手的指尖，把它们在乳头上面不断打转。不用一会儿，凸点上面的一片布料就混合着乳汁和唾液，湿透了。  
“我还没做些什么，Bucky胸部就开始兴奋了。”Steve欣喜地舔了舔Bucky的嘴唇，“要做一次再出门吗？”  
“可是……可是我们不是赶时间吗？”  
Bucky被玩弄得快要喘不过气来，他不情愿地扭动身体的同时也被Steve引导着，所以他只好坐上对方的大腿。Steve见状，马上把Bucky的腿分得更开，让他的背部靠着他的身前，再把一只手伸入了对方同样贴身的内裤。  
“一点也不急，不就是出门买内衣吗，我可以让百货公司派人把每个型号和颜色都送过来给你挑。”  
“Stevie，不要抓胸部，好酸……”  
“那是因为要让你涨得更大，产出更多的奶水……”装作若无其事的Steve继续去揉弄乳房，“我是为了你和我们的宝宝呢。”接着他狠狠地亲吻了一下Bucky红润的脸颊，舔过他发出呻吟的嘴巴，抬高对方的屁股。  
内裤底部出现在自己视线中，Bucky几乎是整个人蜷缩在Steve怀抱里面的，双腿大开的样子让他有点不习惯。他眼睁睁地看着Steve的手指从内裤侧面的空隙进去，内裤紧得只能放入两根手指，这令他感到奇怪。可Steve的亵玩很快就把Bucky驯服下来，准确地说，应该是Bucky的身体是被驯服了。  
“舒服吗？”Steve一边用颇有技巧地用手指头摸弄潮湿内裤里面的小花瓣，一边观察着Bucky的表情。  
“很舒服……想要更多……”Bucky轻咬了一下唇，回头对上Steve炙热的目光，他显得更加慌张了。  
看着Bucky惊慌失措的可爱模样，Steve微笑着轻咬他发热发红的耳廓，“来一次快速的高潮？”  
“嗯？嗯……也好。”Bucky闭上了眼睛，合紧了嘴巴，做好准备任由Steve摆布。  
Steve舔弄着Bucky的双唇，=一只手深入T恤里面找到凸起的乳点，另一只手在内裤里面继续挑逗已经开始出水的小穴。他能一心几用的技巧摆弄得Bucky开始发出了断断续续的呻吟声：乳房在不自觉地分泌出一点点乳汁，把已经湿掉的衣服弄得再是一塌糊涂；阴道被捣弄过，纵然没有插入，但是流出温暖的水分足以告诉Steve，这只小母猫非常喜欢。  
“唔……”Steve深深地吸了一口，把Bucky口腔的空气都夺了过来。被一系列举动弄得有点脑袋发涨的Bucky不由自主地去拥抱Steve，配合着令人窒息的接吻，毕竟只有丈夫最坚实的胸膛才能给予他最大的安全感。  
不一会儿，在Steve变得越来越缓慢的指交下，出过水的小穴好像有点疲惫了。Steve用他独特的手法，慢慢地安抚Bucky的阴唇，让一开一合的小嘴变得轻轻颤抖，再变得平静下来，使得Bucky的呼吸也畅顺起来。Steve没有再去加深那个吻，反而像蜻蜓点水般温柔地吻过Bucky脸孔的每一寸肌肤。  
出过奶之后，Bucky的胸部也没那么发涨了，可是唯一一件勉强合身的T恤却被弄脏了。  
“没有衣服穿了，等会儿怎么去逛街呢。”Bucky眨了眨眼睛，一脸无辜地看着仍在专心吻他的Steve。  
“要不要穿我的？”  
“不要开玩笑了。”  
Bucky知道Steve的身材与他相差甚远，但是Alpha的劝说又让他有些犹豫。他伸手向就近的衣柜，拉开门，摸出一件简单的衬衫，让Steve给他套上。  
脱衣服的一刻奶子随着动作摇摆了一下，Steve继续坏坏地亲上去，舔了舔横流的乳汁，用舌头把乳尖也舔干，才舍得让Bucky穿上衣服。  
Bucky把一只胳膊穿进去那件大得不合身的衬衫，再慢慢地把另一只手也伸进去。扣上纽扣之后，过大的肩位只能让衣服耷拉在Bucky的身上了；明明是立领衬衫却被他穿成了低胸装，下摆长到可以遮住Bucky的屁股。  
他让Steve给他仔细地整理好，然后自己折起了衣袖，让袖子不至于影响手部活动。  
在Bucky穿着过于宽松的爱人衬衫的时候，Steve觉得他无比可爱。他认为，把自己的Omega包在了充满自己味道的衬衫里面，是多么有趣的事。  
匆匆给Bucky再套上一件针织衫，穿了休闲套装的Steve就牵起他的手出发了。  
*  
两人驾车来到了市中心最大的购物商场。  
那里有一家款式多样的内衣店，Steve特意带着Bucky来这边选购适合的胸罩。  
周围的人纷纷把目光投向了这一对有些出众的夫夫，Steve虽然戴着墨镜，但是他灵敏的第六感告诉他，有那么一些人在周围窃窃私语。  
“被认出来了吗……？”被丈夫胳膊环住的Bucky抬起头小声问Steve。

内衣店这种地方多数只有孕期的Omega和女性过来购物，突然有一个Alpha出现迅速吸引了他们的目光。

-看，那个Alpha好帅，白发也好帅啊！  
-我觉得他好眼熟。  
-总感觉在电视上见过。  
-所以我就说他很眼熟。让我想想……  
-那不是Rogers先生吗？  
-什么？没有搞错吧？  
-不可能搞错，我就说Rogers先生超帅的……  
-天哪，还陪自己的Omega出来买东西……  
-还是买内衣！  
-好羡慕，我老公都不陪我逛街呢。  
-就算陪我来也不会逛这里啦……  
-你说的也对。

他们的回头率几乎是百分百。Bucky要被八卦的目光弄得更加不好意思了，“Stevie，好多人看我们……你好像还被认出来了。”  
“可是我并不介意呢宝贝，说实话，我还蛮享受的。好久没有和你出来散散心了，Buck，整天把你藏在家里，我猜你都要闷坏了。”Steve轻笑着，顺便摘下眼镜把整张脸露了出来。  
本来还在讨论的几个花痴小姑娘和年轻的Omega们马上眼睛都直了，他们目光根本离不开Steve这张帅气的脸。连好几个在理货的店员也抬起了头，心里乐着这位大人物竟然会来光顾他们的……内衣店。  
“OH—MY—GOD。”有几个人压着声音发出一声惊呼。  
Steve当着所有人的面用力地亲了一下Bucky的脸蛋，在Bucky还没反应过来的时候，Steve又亲了下去，而这次，是亲吻他的嘴唇。  
Bucky睁大了眼睛看着自己的丈夫在众人面前示爱，他吓得不敢动。Steve的亲吻没有持续很久，当Bucky回过神的时候，Steve已经把他抱得更紧了。如果不是嘴巴上面多了火辣辣的感觉，他还以为刚才的亲吻只是错觉呢。

“请问……有什么需要帮到你的？”  
Steve闻声走向离他最近的店员。亲眼目睹他霸道示爱的店员小姐有点不自在，但她还是敬业地挤出微笑，为他们服务。  
“请你给我拿一些内衣，最好是有蕾丝的，因为我喜欢，”Steve瞥了一眼目瞪口呆的店员小姐，继续接连不断地提出一些大胆的要求，“……估计是90F或者更大一点，麻烦你拿一下差不多的尺寸，我们试过之后再挑款式？”  
“好的好的，好的。”店员结结巴巴地回答了Steve的问题，转过身就飞奔去办了。

Bucky偷偷环顾了四周，发现其他人无一不在看他们。  
“Stevie，大家都在看我们。”他把头埋进Steve的胸前，用鼻子蹭着壮实的胸肌。  
“我觉得他们在偷看我的小甜心才对呢。看来我得把你遮住才行，噢，我真是亏大了。”Steve又回头望了一眼刚才在偷看的群众们，发现他们都匆匆低头装作在专心做手上的事。  
“Stevie……”Bucky把脸埋得更深了。  
“我的小宝贝，怎么又不高兴了呢？”Steve摸摸他的后脑勺，自然而然地让这个比他矮一个头的Omega在大庭广众之下向他撒娇。  
店员用篮子送来了一堆内衣。Steve接过之后，和Bucky直接去了更衣室。  
“不准看！起码不能在这里做。”Bucky紧紧地攥着衬衫领口。  
“我只是帮你脱衣服啦Buck，不要这么凶我嘛。”Steve伸出去的手被Bucky打了回来。  
“背过去……我自己试！”Bucky倔强地红着脸反抗道。  
“那好，我给你30秒。现在开始。”  
“你……！”

“三，二，一——我要转身了。”Steve在Bucky毫无防备之下就转了过来，映入眼帘的是Bucky在匆匆忙忙扣背后扣子的样子。  
“可恶，扣子好麻烦……”Bucky恼羞成怒地在与内衣肩带和背扣战斗着。  
“我来帮你吧，宝贝。”不由分说，Steve就走了上前，没花多少工夫就帮Bucky把后面的扣子扣好了，还帮Bucky调整罩杯到合适的位置，做到不压胸的效果。  
“作为一个Alpha，你竟然比我还熟手……”Bucky嘟囔着，看着镜子里面那个Alpha为他调整着乳房和罩杯之间的贴合位。  
“好了，”Steve把下巴搭在了Bucky的肩上，欣赏着镜子里只穿内衣的爱人，“你觉得如何？舒服吗？”  
“还可以，但是有点儿紧，我觉得买大一号就差不多了。”

“这些全部都要了。”  
Steve把所有有棉质蕾丝、颜色好看、尺寸适合的内衣放到了结账的地方，拿出了信用卡随便一刷就把它们全都带走了。  
幸好内衣店有专门的密封包装，即使买了好几十件，他们俩也不用提着巨大的购物袋回家。  
*  
“你买了这么多，我可以穿到宝宝出生都不用洗了……”Bucky挽着Steve的手，走在路上，舔着一只香草味的甜筒。  
“就是很好看嘛，先看你穿给我看呗。”Steve笑着，咬了一口Bucky递过来的雪糕。  
他们的回头率有增无减，甚至有人把目光投射到那个有着巨大内衣品牌标志的购物袋上：看看Steve，再看看袋子，接着露出不解的表情。  
“我们赶紧回去吧……Stevie，我有点累了。”Bucky不知道怎么的就开始犯困，他把头靠在了Steve的肩膀上，亦放慢了脚步。  
“你的味道开始变浓了……”Steve吸了吸鼻子，“我是说信息素……”  
“怎么……？”反应慢半拍的Bucky这才察觉到他们之间空气的味道变得不一样，“啊……我……不……”双腿突然就轻轻发抖起来。Bucky能感觉到，一些湿滑的液体不听使唤地从身体内部正在流出。他快要急哭了，对自己说着，“现在还不行……我控制不住的……”  
“要去洗手间吗？”  
“不行……不行……周末的商场洗手间一定会很多人，会引起瞩目的。”Bucky眼睛里面含着泪花，他知道自己要发情了，大部分原因归咎于今天早上那场意犹未尽的性爱。  
“那我找个地方。”  
*  
“啊啊啊——不！”  
Steve把Bucky拉到一个不太明显的商场后楼梯间里面，那里没有空调，温度有点上升，更是刺激了Bucky的发情速度。  
不由得Bucky拒绝，Steve从后面把Bucky按在了墙上，一下子就把裤子连带内裤都脱了下来，Omega浓郁的信息素蔓延到空气当中。  
“是不是穿了我的衣服让你这么快就发情了？真是有趣，还得在这种地方解决呢，小宝贝。”  
“不要……Stevie，你让我忍到回家，这里随时会有人进来的……会被看见的……”Bucky不得不用手按着墙，但是Alpha的命令让他无法反抗。  
“你会憋坏的，”Steve拉起他的衣服，吻上他的后颈，再沿着脊椎吻没有衣服遮挡的背部，连续吻过好几个来回才暂停，“这里是送货通道，这个时段多数都不会有送货工人过来，一般人也不会来这里，我们可以赶紧解决掉。”  
“不……不……！”Bucky急得哭出声，他慌张地看着周围，透过距离他不远的安全门玻璃口，Bucky还能清清楚楚地看到商场里面的人来人往。但是一切已经晚了，发情让他没有办法再去顾及颜面，那副敏感的身体在不断地削弱他的意志力。  
这个时候，Steve已经把头埋在他的腿间准备替他舔阴了——虽然这并不能完完全全地解决Bucky的发情问题，但至少也能先让他不这么难受。  
Bucky的裤子完完全全被拉到脚腕处，内裤半挂在腿间。Steve示意他把腿分得更开。Bucky只好以一个别扭的半蹲姿势，使屁股能更加贴近Steve的脸；然后用手紧紧挠着墙壁站着。  
“马上就好了……忍耐一下，宝贝。”Steve迫不及待地分开两片正在颤抖的阴唇，发现里面的阴蒂已经因为发情而变得红肿。他伸出舌尖，用凹凸的舌苔去舔逗充满末梢神经的阴蒂。连连的刺激让Bucky双腿发抖，指腹撑开了两片阴唇，让里面的软肉在空气中暴露着，然后在用舌面把它们通通扫过一遍，在此同时，阴道突然流出一股热液，沿着腿缝留下来，渗到Steve的嘴巴。  
“宝贝，自己摸一下？”Steve拉过Bucky不知道应该放在哪里才好的手，让他自慰。他满意地看着Bucky用手指拨开阴唇，于是，他猛地吸住了那一颗小小的阴蒂，开始细细品尝起来。  
“呜呜——”Bucky突然失声，他马上捂住了嘴巴，使劲让自己的呻吟声降到最小，“Stevie……不……啊啊……很快就要——”  
Steve灵巧的嘴巴吮住对方的阴蒂，含在嘴里吸紧了之后，用舌尖顶了顶阴蒂的小尖端，再用舌面去给予它摩擦。这个微妙的举动让Bucky从慌张变得慢慢顺从了——他把胸部贴近墙壁后，竟然开始摩擦起来，还没有穿内衣的胸部隔着衬衫摩擦着粗糙的墙壁，乳尖不一会儿就变得更硬了。  
“很舒服吧，宝贝，来，再积极一点。”Steve有点兴奋地轻拍了一把他的屁股，用大手把翘臀都包裹住蹂躏起来。他这才放开被安抚过的阴蒂，转而把舌头深入Bucky的阴道里面，代替阳具和手指做一些浅浅的抽插。可即使把舌头伸到最长，也只能抽插过阴道口和里面一点点，这种意犹未尽的感觉让Bucky有点抓狂，于是，他上半身磨得更加起劲，尽可能地用乳房的快感补充下体的不足。  
Bucky自觉开始扭起了腰，他自己已经忍不住解开衬衫纽扣，露出雪白的双峰，然后并拢着双乳让它们和墙壁之间增加摩擦面，不时也用手指去拨弄小小的乳尖。  
正准备攀上高潮的时候，Steve用手抓起Bucky的手背与手指，和他一起自慰着。湿滑的舌头还在做着抽插的动作，发出阵阵淫靡的声音，灵巧的舌头得知阴道里面变得更高温——Bucky要高潮了。  
“啊啊——”Bucky即使再咬紧嘴唇也止不住这一声高昂的呻吟。  
双乳被弄得喷出了一些奶水，连同阴道也一起潮吹了。  
乳汁弄脏了墙壁和衬衫，下面的潮吹液竟然是以射出的状态表现，幸好Steve及时退出，没有被弄到脸上。但是Bucky的大腿和阴唇上，全部都布满了他黏滑濡湿的液体。  
“Stevie……呜呜呜……”高潮过的Bucky马上就哭了，他衣衫不整地转过身来，渴望得到Alpha的安慰，“好害怕……这种感觉很不安全……”  
“不用怕，乖。”站起来的Steve抱着他准备帮他把衣服穿好。他摸了一把对方的内裤，发现整件小小的布料已经湿透了，便一把扯了下来，放入自己的口袋。  
“不穿内裤不要紧吗……”Bucky把眼泪蹭在了Steve的衬衫上面，“那里还在流水……”  
“我们马上就回家，回家再做一次？”Steve故意拉着Bucky的手靠近自己的裆部，暗示Bucky他那根东西已经变得硬邦邦了，正被内裤极力包裹住。  
耐着性子把纽扣扣上，把裤子穿好，Steve和Bucky飞奔到停车场。Steve踩紧油门，一路飞奔回家。幸好天色已晚，没有其他人看出车里面那两个大人物有多么狼狈。  
*  
当他们回到家附近时，浓得快要盖过汽车香薰的信息素已经在不断地折磨着两个人的意志力了。  
“不行，我等不了。”Steve把车停在一边，急匆匆地解开了安全带，“我现在就想操你。”  
“Stevie？”副驾座的Bucky被有点失控的Alpha抱了出来。还没反应过来，Steve已经打开后面车门，把Bucky按倒在后面的座位上。  
“这里没什么人……我真的不行了……抱歉，我真的……”Steve解开裤头，露出硕大的阴茎——它已经硬得连内裤都包不住了。  
“不——不！”Bucky身上的衣服一下子就被对方扒光。  
全裸的Bucky躺倒在汽车的后座上，眼睁睁地Steve的阴茎一口气捅进了他的嘴巴。  
“吸出来，Buck，全部吸出来……”黑暗中无法看清Steve的脸孔，可是他锋利得和猎豹一样的目光死死的盯着自己的Omega。“唔——唔——”顶进喉咙的巨大阴茎让Bucky根本无法呼吸，他眼眶里面的泪水在打转。Steve很少会因为发情而这么粗暴去对他，Bucky有点被吓到了，眼泪直直地流了出来。  
Bucky慌张地用双手撸动插不进嘴巴的部分，然后胡乱地吸了一通，让青筋布满的滚烫硬物在他的嘴里一出一进。他先快速地抽干嘴巴里的空气，然后用力地吸着Steve的阴茎，在这几个抽插的来回里面极力去满足他的Alpha的需求。  
“宝贝儿乖，不要害怕……”情迷意乱中的Steve抚上了Bucky有点惶恐的脸，想要安慰自己的Omega却不知道怎么做。可是在Bucky看来，Steve发红的双眸却是像只野兽一样，在虎视眈眈他的猎物。  
“唔……唔……”Bucky吞吞吐吐口中的硬物，舌头在紧窒的口腔里打转，心里祈求能给予Steve更多的安慰。  
反正只要Steve高兴……我怎么样都不要紧。  
Bucky心里面突然有些苦涩，悲观的情绪竟然在这个不合适的时候占据了他的心。  
还没有射精，Steve就把涨到最大的硬物从Bucky的嘴巴抽出，转而插入Bucky还是湿漉漉的阴道。  
“啊——”被操到最里面的瞬间Bucky就能感到内部被填满得满满的，好不容易恢复过来的阴蒂又开始变软。Steve只要一伸手，就能摸到那里，并且用能让Bucky最舒服，最满足的方法侵犯它。  
同样的手法做过多少遍都不会腻，Bucky极度敏感的身体在Steve的挑逗下慢慢地放下了防备。正面操着他的同时，Steve的双手又游走上来，开始揉他的乳房。成熟的蜜桃被Steve的大手全部握住，樱桃红的乳尖在不断地流出奶水。  
一股微凉的液体流进了阴道内部，Steve在没有通知他的情况下就高潮了。这样一来，Steve才发现自己的爱人在哭泣。

“不要哭，怎么哭了……”Steve赶忙松开诱人的胸部，去给Bucky擦拭眼泪。  
“Stevie好粗暴……我不喜欢Stevie这个样子……”Bucky委屈地低下头。他还在哭着，不肯去看Steve担心的样子。  
“抱歉，宝贝，抱歉，对不起……”Steve不停地擦着对方的眼泪，“天哪，我到底做了什么……”  
“不是的Stevie，是我不应该去引诱你……”Bucky口是心非地摇摇头，吸了吸鼻子。  
“抱歉宝贝，不要哭了，我会心疼的……”Steve放缓了抽插的动作，愧疚感占据了他的内心，“不要哭，宝贝，不要哭……请你不要哭了……”  
“唔……”在Steve的连声安慰下，Bucky才肯慢慢止住了哭泣，“Stevie粗暴的样子好可怕，你答应我以后不要这样了好吗？我很害怕……”  
“对不起，以后都不会了。宝贝，你的身体没有受伤吧？”  
“没有……”  
“那还想做吗？”  
“想……”  
还没把阴茎拔出来，Steve就让Bucky换了一种姿势。他从后面抱着他，这样，Steve就可以一插到底。  
但是做爱变得更加温柔和浪漫了。Steve用单手抱起Bucky的双腿，让他用脚蹬着车顶支撑着身体，使Steve可以从下面快速地抽插起来。每一次进出都能带动起Bucky那已经被操松的阴唇跟着上下摆动，发出舒服的呜咽声。结合部位被Omega和Alpha的混合体液湿润过后，变得更加畅通无比。  
“Stevie……好爽……Stevie……好舒服……”Bucky兴奋得昂起了头，不由自主地用舌头去舔自己的双唇。  
“来亲一口……”  
Bucky主动地回过头和Steve接吻，脸上洋溢着满足的笑容。他们互相吻过对方的嘴巴，舔过贝齿之后，再用舌头在互相舔舐，玩弄对方的舌尖。  
“好舒服……好舒服……”Bucky迷迷糊糊中，好像感觉到一股奇怪的尿意。但是他没有停止触摸自己的身体，指腹每一次爱抚阴蒂，尿意就会更加上升。  
“怎么了宝贝？”Steve看着有点不对劲的Bucky。  
“我想尿尿……”Bucky鼓着腮帮子，好似在求着Steve帮他。  
“我们在车子里面呢，”Steve抬起头，看了一下周围，“但是现在没有人，要开车门尿在外面吗？”  
“嗯……”Bucky没有多想就点了点头。  
车门被打开，Steve把Bucky抱出一点，让他的屁股暴露在外面的空气中。  
“快一点，我可不想让别人看见我宝贝的翘臀。”他笑着吻了一下Bucky的后脑勺。  
Bucky把腿打开，用一只脚蹭在了门上，后穴还在被不停地抽插着，他竟然突然害羞了。  
“Stevie……会不会有人看到……我好紧张……”紧张到尿不出来的Omega连忙向自己的Alpha求助。  
“嘘嘘嘘——”Steve吹起了口哨，生理反应让Bucky不妨马上尿了起来。  
黄色的尿液滴落在街道上，Bucky还是有点紧张，再加上被Steve抽插着，他不敢尿得太过用力，生怕会弄脏Steve昂贵的轿车。  
“我想听你的叫床声呢。”还未等Bucky的小便结束，Steve突然快速抽插起来。像打桩机一样快速的抽插使得Bucky的阴道也变得兴奋。身后传来拍打臀肉的啪啪声，刺激着Bucky的听觉。  
“不——稍等一下——”还没有尿完的Bucky只能跟随着对方的律动，阴道的快感令他全身都在发麻。Steve还在维持着帮他把尿的姿势呢——他只好一边细细碎碎地尿尿，一边被Steve侵犯着阴道。  
“啊——啊——”Steve在Bucky毫无防备下就开始灌精。这一次，要比刚才那次插得更深入，Steve特意把龟头抽到阴道最外，然后再一口气狠狠地把阴茎插回子宫口，一边顶撞，一边射精。这个时候，Bucky的马眼就会忍不住配合着Steve的抽插，按照丈夫的节奏，一下一下喷出黄色的尿液。  
“别啊……别啊……Stevie……”Bucky整体颤抖着，他连话都说不清了。这可是他第一次在公共场合尿尿，再加上被自己的丈夫侵犯！  
双重的羞耻感让Bucky简直想找个洞钻进去，可是他的Steve看起来却非常满足。  
Bucky又一次被Steve算计了，到头来，还是被这个老头子欺负了一遍。

Steve从后视镜中看着Bucky的表情，恋人害羞得要死的模样，他还是觉得——实在是太可爱了，可爱到每一次他都忍不住去欺负他。  
把阴茎从阴道抽出，Steve伸手拿了一些纸巾去接住即将要流出来的液体，顺便擦了擦Bucky刚刚尿完的马眼。“小宝贝尿完了吗？”  
看着Steve不怀好意的笑容，Bucky瞬间有一种想掐他的冲动。  
“我可要把你抱进来了，亲爱的，你现在可是一丝不挂的呢。”  
才反应过来，意思到自己全裸着，Bucky又想哭了。  
“好了好了，不要一副伤心的样子，明明刚刚才爱爱完呢，你还没有潮吹……”说罢，Steve用手指去拨弄Bucky的阴蒂，不用两秒，潮吹的暖流被喷出了体外。  
“好害羞……被看光了……”  
“别怕呢，不会有人见到的。你是不是忘了这片地方都是我们的私人领地？”Steve笑着说。他抚摸着Bucky的屁股，把粘液一剩不剩地抹过对方的大腿，“我的宝贝，你进步了很多。”


	5. Chapter 5

“抱歉亲爱的，我打错电话了……其实也没有什么特别的事情，文件我自己回去拿就行了。”  
“不要紧吗？”  
“没关系，会议可以推迟一下。”  
“可是，Stevie，我听你很急着的样子。”  
“别担心宝贝，真的不要紧。”  
“那……我先挂了？”  
“再见，亲亲。”  
“Mua，再见。”  
几秒钟之前，Bucky接了一个电话。电话里头是一个暴躁的Steve在吼着，他确实是被吓到了。但是可以从语气中得知，Steve的秘书前几天犯了大错，把一份没备份的文件资料错夹到了Steve的其他文件里，而Steve今天却没有带装着这堆文件的包去上班。  
他一定着急得不得了。Bucky暗暗地想，Steve从来都没有用过这种语气和他说话的，而且，他还能电话号码都按错了。  
当年自己好歹也做过Steve的秘书，多多少少也能理解Steve的办事风格。公私分明的Rogers先生在职场上和家里完全不是一个样子，即使面对的人是Bucky，他也绝不会迁就太多。还记得某一次Bucky拿错文件去开会，Steve严肃生气的样子Bucky至今还记得一清二楚。  
要不要亲自给他送呢？Bucky侧着头，摸了摸自己的腹部。已经六个月了，身体明显能感觉到胎儿的存在，作为一位有过两次生育经验的Omega，Bucky已经不再是那种无时无刻都在忧心忡忡的年轻妈妈了。  
Bucky想，要是Steve因为这种差错而耽误了工作，后果说不定会很严重。只是送一份文件过去，也不是很麻烦的事情。Bucky现在空闲得很，他立马换了一身宽松的衣服，找到了Steve描述的那个包就出门打车去了。

天气是阴雨天，这时还下了点毛毛雨，但出门的时候Bucky忘记带伞了。他们住的地方有点大， Bucky也只好走了一段路才走到了路边截出租车，羊毛外衣和毛毡帽子沾了点雨水，很快就显得湿漉漉的，但是Bucky并没有在意。  
就这样，他很顺利就来到了Steve上班的地方。衣服被打湿，看起来一副不整洁的样子，Bucky却毫不介意地走进了这栋与自己装扮格格不入的大厦。周围的人好像也没有谁亲眼见过老总的爱人，当Bucky进入电梯的时候，周围穿着西装革履的员工都用一种奇怪的目光看着朴素的他。Steve的办公室在最高层，电梯一层一层地往上爬，只剩下Bucky一个在里面了，最后离开的是一位穿西服的小姐，她用一种奇怪的目光盯着Bucky，似乎在说，怎么会有一个这么奇怪的人去找我们的老板。  
但是Bucky丝毫不介意，一向为人低调的他并不喜欢到处说自己的家事。到了最顶层，Bucky用Steve给的备用卡刷开了保安锁，在别人不知道的情况下，直接进入到那个偌大的办公室。

Steve的办公桌在房间的最里面，背面便是巨大的玻璃窗。这里高得可以鸟瞰整个城市，房间的装修很简洁，玻璃代替了隔墙的繁琐，透彻得让别人觉得严肃又干净。  
Bucky的脚步很轻，他慢慢地来到了门口，敲了敲门。  
“Stevie？”看见门其实没有锁，Bucky就这样推门进去了。  
“我跟你说了多少次今天下午不接受访客！”办公桌后面的白发中年人头也不回地应道。  
“Stevie，是我……”似乎被Steve的吼声吓到，Bucky连忙退了一步。  
“Buck？你怎么来了？”听到是爱人的声音，Steve放下手头上的工作，走出来迎接，“我不是让你好好休息的吗。”  
“我给你送来了文件，你一定很着急了。”Bucky蹭了蹭走到面前的Steve，“我在家很无聊啊。”  
“……你湿透了，你看，衣服和头发都湿掉了，”Steve皱着眉头，看起来有点担心，连忙把他抱起来，用身体温暖对方。“快点换件衣服，别冷坏了。”  
“可是Stevie你的工作要紧，我把东西放下就走了，”Bucky用手回抱Steve，把侧脸贴在对方的胸前，“你真的好暖……”  
“我把工作推迟了，其实也并不是很着急，我已经处理好了。Buck，你别放在心上。”  
“换了新的秘书吗？看来还过试用期呢……难怪他紧张到犯这种低级错误了。”  
“是的，以前那位无论如何都要回他家人身边，没有办法。”  
“是不是又年轻又漂亮的Omega啊？”Bucky笑了笑，把Steve抱得更紧。  
“你说呢？”Steve顺着Bucky的玩笑，“可是我的Omega更漂亮，更诱人，Buck，我该怎么办了。”  
Bucky身上的羊毛外套被Steve褪去，接着还被脱下毛衣，“Stevie，明明今天出门前才做过呢。”  
“宝贝，我可没有说要做，我只是帮你脱下湿掉的衣服啊，”Steve看着这个有点茫然的Bucky，不由得就想逗他玩，“如果要再做一次，也不是不可以，反正我刚刚把事情都完成得差不多了。”  
“Stevie！”只穿了打底衫的Bucky被Steve抱紧，雨水带来的寒气迅速被驱赶走，只剩下一个温暖而又熟悉的怀抱。  
“可不要冷着我的宝贝和我的小宝贝了。”Steve吻着Bucky带着点水汽的头发，温暖的手心抚上他的脸蛋，“我可想你了，快要等不及下班了。宝贝你现在主动送上门，我怎么可能错过机会？”  
“不要在这里做，说好的公私分明呢？”  
“公私分明我只对员工讲，我可不会对你做一套，”Steve笑着，点水般吻过Bucky的嘴巴，“我很久没有和你在外面做爱了，Buck，你还记不记得，在办公室做爱可是我们谈恋爱时候的常事啊。”  
“你可不要说，那时候我们还年轻，什么都感试……甚至连性爱马拉松都难不到我。”Bucky被撩得脸红，“我现在可没有这么好的体力了。”  
“亲爱的，你可不要开玩笑了呢，”Steve一边回答，一边和他接吻，“我现在还能和你做三天三夜。”  
“Stevie……等一下，不要这么急色。”来未来得及拒绝，Bucky就被Steve抱起，让他靠坐在办公桌上。  
Bucky眼前的人猴急地把文件扫到一边去，接下来便趴在了他的身上，“不要弄脏文件，不然我又要加班重做，不能及时回家陪你了。”  
“不要，Stevie……稍等！”明明身体顺从得很，嘴上却毫无说服力地说着拒绝的话，闭着眼睛任由那个霸道的人去鼓弄。不过一会儿，Bucky已经一丝不挂了。  
“你知道吗宝贝，你这个样子让我想起了很久之前，你在这里，被我操到不省人事。”Steve直起腰，满意地看着被他控制着的爱人，“与其怀念过去，不如现在就再来一次好了。”  
Steve顺手解下了领带，捆住Bucky还想要挣扎的双手  
“不……等一下。”眼看着自己被别人操控，Bucky的心里还存着最后一丝想要反抗的念头，“好奇怪，这样好奇怪。”  
“你太美了，Buck，只要看到你的裸体，我就不由自主地对它着迷，根本无法移开目光。”Steve亲上了对方的嘴唇，剥夺了Bucky说话的权利。明明才分别了一个上午，Alpha的本能就已经让Steve难受得像缺水三天一样。他饥渴地吻着Bucky的双唇，用贝齿去啃咬有点干燥的下唇，用舌头去拨弄对方的舌头，湿滑的唾液因来不及咽下而流出嘴角，弄得两个人的下巴也变得黏糊糊的。  
“唔——哈——”不知道过了多久，那位占有欲巨大的Alpha终于肯放开他口中的猎物，Bucky赶紧退了出来大口地喘气，谁知道Steve还不肯罢休，追了上去用零碎的吻去侵犯对方发红的嘴唇，夺去对方为数不多的空气，舌尖沾上了唾液后，拉出一道一道的银丝。  
Bucky既害羞又着急，他红着脸看着他的Steve怎么去做更下流的下一步。Steve把他的双腿撑到最大，好让自己更靠近爱人。可是他身上的西服还是整整齐齐的，怎么看都不像是一个色情的老头。他的双手沿着Bucky的脖子、胸部、腰侧，一路游走到屁股两旁，在Bucky毫无防备的情况下，就把头埋进对方的腿间，直勾勾地看着Bucky的下体。  
“长了一些毛？”手指装着不经意地抚过阴道附近，Steve故意抬起头看Bucky的反应。这个时候，Bucky全身都在轻轻发抖，紧闭着眼睛，一副没有准备好的样子让Steve有点无可奈何，“不要太紧张，放松一点。宝贝，我希望我们的性爱都是双方情愿的。”  
“我不是紧张，是Stevie太好色了，”Bucky这才睁开眼，对上Steve充满着欲望的双眼，“赤裸裸地目光，让我很不自在。”  
“这么说来，是我的错吗？”Steve一脸坏笑地调戏他的Bucky，“没有办法呢，只好将错就错了哦，Bucky的毛毛，是浅浅的棕色的哦，新长出来的吗？像小婴儿的毛发一样，又细又软……”  
“不要说，不用告诉我……”Bucky急得好似要哭了，情不自禁就舔了舔嘴唇让自己更自在一点，“不知道怎么就长出来了……”  
“有点毛毛看起来也很可爱，虽然我比较喜欢你光着，那样就可以看得更清楚。”Steve胡乱地摸着阴唇和附近，看似只是不经意的爱抚，情欲却已经在两人心中膨胀，“回家就给你刮掉。”  
“是……好的……”Bucky脑袋又开始犯迷糊了，只要被老公爱抚，Omega的本性就会渐渐露出来，在不自觉中就把自己的所有权交给他的Alpha。  
“乖一点，来，让我舔舔小咪咪。”Steve用手指把阴唇弄开，用舌头在里面为阴蒂做最经典的按摩。  
“唔……Stevie……”Bucky的双手被推到头上，全身赤裸的他躺在有点凉的玻璃桌上面，脸蛋发红，脑袋也是一片糊涂的，嘴巴在一开一合，下面的小嘴也因为刺激而跟着一开一合。  
“还记得你的第一次吗？”Steve说着一些不合时宜的话，“那时候还是毛茸茸的，光着屁股流了很多的水，我明明还什么都没有做呢。”  
“害羞得不得了，小处子，连插一根手指也疼得要向我求饶。”Steve由下往上，不停地来回舔着阴唇里面的软肉。  
“我可是费了好大的力气才让你放松，几乎快要放弃了。”用手指戳过被挑逗而变得有点充血的阴蒂，看着它轻轻颤抖。  
“还好最后还是把你操了，叫床的时候一点都不可爱，超出我想象的恐怖呢。用‘恐怖’这个词去形容，一点都不过分好吗。”两只手指插入已经开始流水的阴道，做着最基本的活塞运动。  
“对了……你还求我要用避孕套……说害怕自己怀孕不知道怎么和家里人交代，对吗？你那时候真的太可爱了。”快速地用手指抽插，让Bucky的腰不自觉就扭动起来，同时也用嘴巴吸吮阴蒂，强迫Bucky达到高潮。  
“我还是用了那只橡胶制品，第一次用也是最后一次用，结果呢？我连结都没有成，只是咬了你的脖子，匆匆忙忙地标记完。”欣喜地看着身下人被操开，Steve立即把手指拿了出来，转而去用指腹按摩过度兴奋的软肉。  
“等一下哦宝贝，先不要急着...我还没说完呢……”Steve微笑着，把手心按在了打开的阴道口上面，阻止液体的流出，“然后呢……？没多久又和我做了一次，没有用套，还好标记完了，你最终还是成为我的人了。之后没过多久，我就向你求婚，还记得吗？宝贝。”  
“你还说……还说我成年之前不会和我上床，要做一次完美浪漫的成人礼……”Bucky接过话，用心回忆从前，“可是，我的初夜并不浪漫。我的所有，都被你全部夺走了。身体、身份还有尊严……全部都给你了，我的Stevie，谁让我爱上你，全副身心都被你驯服掉了呢。”  
“谁说的，我明明按照你的要求，铺了一床的玫瑰花瓣，还有和你两个人共进晚餐，一起洗了澡……”Steve喃喃地回忆着。接着，他攀了上去，与Bucky对视，“我甚至有点害怕会把你操坏了，小宝贝，你的身体高潮了不知道多少次，你根本不知道你本身就有多诱人……不止潮吹，还有射精，被我插着就射精了，最后什么都做不到的时候，你还失禁了，哭着尿了床……像个小孩子一样。”  
“不要再说了，Stevie……我现在只想要你！”Bucky被露骨的话弄得欲火焚身，猛地吻住了Steve。他怀孕的身体早已变得柔软无比，还有稍微隆起来的小腹，看着还是非常的美丽。Bucky弓起身体，尝试着贴近Steve，“好想要你，不要再说了……不要再说了……”  
“还没有插进去哦，宝贝……你根本就是个口是心非的小坏蛋啊，”Steve把手指放回原来位置，想给Bucky指交，可他猛地发现Bucky早已把手也伸到了自己的阴道口，在他不知道的情况下静悄悄地给自己自慰。于是，他们只好让四根手指默契着，轮流插着Bucky的阴道。  
“到现在也没有变，小宝贝……你看我多爱你，爱你爱到无法自拔。你终于完完全全把自己托付给我了，这是简直我这辈子最高兴的事情了。亲爱的，你是我至高无上的奖励，是上天赐给我的礼物，是我用一辈子去宠爱的小甜心。”  
“啊——不……”Bucky似乎没有很专心听Steve的情话，他自顾自地高潮了——阴道潮吹夺去了所有的思考，脑海也变成一片空白。他只能低声叫喊着爱人的名字，“Stevie……Stevie……”一遍又一遍。  
“乖，我的宝贝，乖，我在这里呢，不要害怕……”Steve边抱紧身下忍不住哭泣的爱人，边用亲吻去安慰他。天地间最美的瞬间，不就是此时此刻吗？  
抚摸着他因为害怕而发抖的身躯，直至到听到Bucky的细碎回应，才安心地继续下一步。  
玻璃的桌面在沾上了两人的体温之后，出现了氤氲的雾气。Steve用发硬的阴茎插入了Bucky早已被开发过而变得松软的阴道。交合后的阴道里面不断地冒出润滑的粘液，混合着Steve因为憋不住而流出的白浊液体。  
“Stevie……不要停下来……继续操我……求求你了……”怀孕的身体自然而然地需要更多的性爱，Bucky毫不掩饰自己想要做爱的念头。想要得到更多，想要更多的信息素和液体……他脑海里只会不断地重复这几句直白的话了。  
“全部都给你……宝贝……全部。”Steve即将达到高潮，可他还得好好照顾爱人有了胎儿的身体，生怕一个不小心就让Bucky受伤。他用尽力气，劝他的Bucky，“宝贝，抬起一点点腰，乖……不会疼了……”  
听话地按照Alpha的要求去做，Bucky狭窄的通道马上就被Steve充血的硬物填满，他敏感的里面甚至连阴茎上怒张的血管也能感受到。Steve黏糊糊的阴毛就这样贴在阴唇周围，睾丸在不断撞击着会阴，还有Steve的手指，在玩弄自己刚刚长出来不久的嫩毛……Bucky默默地重复念道，“好舒服……好舒服……”  
“要成结吗？”  
“要……”  
“那就乖乖的，不要乱动，让我教你，让我好好舔你的胸部吸出你的乳……”  
“好……”  
Steve高兴得不知道是该先去玩弄爱人的屁股还是胸部，总之Bucky身体的每一个部位，他都很喜欢。爱人的胸部比他想象中要更丰满，在抽插的时候，乳房还会跟着摇摆的，雪白的肌肤上面有着樱桃红一样的乳尖，很明显已经硬了，在Steve没有开动之前就硬了。  
吮吸着胸部，乳汁就不停地在Steve的口腔里散发开，是Bucky独有的味道。Steve想到，那个还没出生的宝宝，要吃自己宝贝乳头吃俩年，忽然间就有一种微妙的妒忌。于是，他用脸蛋像个大孩子一样蹭着雪白的胸部，用手蹂躏着，近距离地观察着胸部被自己捏得留下一道一道的红痕，还有被唾液弄得湿漉漉的。Steve满意地笑了，但他还低下头继续，去玩弄，去爱抚Bucky的双乳。两边的乳房都是一样的丰满和美丽，一时间就让Steve陷入了选择困难之中，还没玩够呢乳汁就被引导出来了，流到周围都是，一定是因为涨奶的原因。  
异常敏感的乳尖被对方捏着，Bucky“啊——”地叫了一声，低下头就看到Steve还在吸乳……他有点难为情，笑着说，“Stevie……你又不是小宝宝，为什么要吃奶呢。”  
“因为Bucky很美味哦……小宝宝会不会不高兴？”Steve伸手去摸了摸凸起的小腹，轻轻拂过Bucky的肚脐，感受着里面的小生命。  
“要是他来到这个世界上，说不定会和爸爸的关系不太好呢……嗯嗯……这位爸爸，连他唯一的食粮都要争夺。”  
“我就是想要欺负他，像欺负你一样的，Buck。”

不知不觉中，Steve硕大的阴茎结就在Bucky体内形成，阻挡了一切液体的出入。  
“要射精了哦……射到子宫里面哦。”看着快要高潮的Bucky一脸期待的笑容，Steve更加放心地去和他交配。  
“全部……都要……”Bucky趁着还没有意识模糊，赶紧催促叫自己的丈夫给他更多。  
“都给你，宝贝……都给你……”  
话音降落，满满的精液就射出，卡在宫颈处的龟头猛地射出一股又一股的精液，微凉的液体徘徊在子宫的出入口和阴道深处，满满的混合液不知道往哪里流，只能被堵里面。  
“好多……射了好多……”Bucky的话充满着哭腔，他每逢高潮，生理泪水就会沿着眼眶打转。  
“不要哭，宝贝……全部都给你了……我是你一个人的……”Steve咬着Bucky的耳朵，在他耳边低语，“你很乖，你做得很好。”  
“我很乖……”泪水不经意地流了下来，Bucky吸着鼻子，装着一副坚强的样子，“我很乖……Stevie……”  
“你可是我的小宝贝啊……Buck当然最乖了……”Steve低头给予他一记深吻以奖励，并且把自己的信息素全部给予世界上最可爱的小甜心，像安慰一个小孩子似的。

Bucky慢慢地在Steve的指导下作出了第二次阴道高潮。脚趾蜷缩着，眼皮颤抖着，他很快就再次潮吹了。轻度的潮吹让他释放出Omega的本性，热热的液体布满了交合的位置。Bucky终于还是累了，怀孕的身体让他又开始犯困了，眼皮也开始打起架来。  
Steve见状便把他拉了起来，让他倒在自己的怀里睡过去。纵然下体还是插着对方，但是Bucky看似毫不在意——他太累了，顾不上这么多就睡着了。  
“睡吧，我的小宝贝。”抱着爱人坐回到了办公椅上面，拿出西装外套给他披着，让他像只乖巧的猫咪一样向自己撒娇。  
睡梦中的Bucky咽了咽口水，还喃喃地说了一些含糊不清的梦话。Steve听不清，只好亲亲他的脸颊，一手摸了摸顶着自己的柔软胸部，一手揉了揉他那头松软的头发。  
一脸恬静的Bucky就在他的怀里睡着了。  
Steve心里幸福得很。因为这个可爱的人，是他一辈子最爱的人，即使现在天塌下来，他也没有遗憾了。  
但他还得工作，裸体的爱人被他抱着，头靠在他的肩膀，Steve只好用空闲的右手翻文件，不过这样也不赖——无聊的时候，还可以偷偷吃Bucky的豆腐呢。


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky说，Steve只要在产房外面等候就好了，他会给他带来一个完美的小宝宝的。  
候产期的两周内，Steve显得要比Bucky本人焦虑多了。那些日子里，Steve几乎不敢加班，尽可能都把工作在最短的时间里面完成，然后回家照顾他的丈夫。  
Bucky疲倦得几乎不想离开床铺，他除了睡觉，就没有别的事情了。充足的睡眠让他精神状态都很好，完全都不像一个临盆的孕夫，反倒要去安慰他那位忧心忡忡的爱人。  
终于度过了这段煎熬的时间，在进产房之前，Steve紧张地请求大夫也让他进去，但还是被Bucky婉拒了。他笑道，假如Steve也一起进去了，有什么事情也是帮不了他的，还不如在外面静静等候他的喜讯。  
门上面“手术中”的灯牌熄灭了，坐立不安的Steve立马上去迎接。助产士告诉Steve，生产很成功，宝宝也非常健康，是个小小只的，软绵绵的男孩子。  
产后还用不几天，Bucky就出院了。Steve带着他的丈夫，还有新的家人，一起回家。家里面的布置也发生了一些变化，Bucky特意在主卧里安放了一张婴儿床，这样他就可以更加方便的去照顾新生的宝宝了。几个月下来，Bucky为了照顾小孩子，和Steve的夫夫之事也变得少之又少。有些时候，在Steve暗示Bucky急需解决生理问题的时，Bucky想尽力配合爱人。但是一旦宝宝哭闹，Bucky就不得不停下来，放置Steve下面硬得朝天的小Steve，去照顾那位磨人的小包子了。  
*  
“小包子，吃奶吃得很香嘛。”Steve凑过去坐在床上的Bucky身边，用手指头轻轻戳着那张小小的、软软的婴儿脸蛋，“都把老爸的爹爹给占了……”  
“唔……嗷……”小包子用小手抓住Steve的指头，发出不满的声音，却还在紧紧地含住奶头，被戳脸的他看起来有点不耐烦。  
“Stevie，你就不要欺负他啦。”Bucky看起来有点疲惫。他拉了拉小宝宝的小手，抚摸他的软软的毛发，轻声说道，“小包子乖……乖乖吃饱哦……”  
“爹爹都这么累了，你还这么爱哭，真是不乖的小家伙呢，”Steve把头埋进小宝宝的襁褓里面，用脸蛋拱拱他软绵绵的小肚腩，捏捏他的小屁股，“如此香喷喷的小包子，难怪你爹爹这么宠你了。”  
“Stevie，你就安静让他吃奶嘛……”Bucky看着小包子，脸上不知不觉就露出了和顺的笑容，“只有让他好好睡觉，我才可以陪你呀。”  
这时，小包子很识时务地松开了了嘴巴，发出“呀呀”的声音，用脸蛋蹭蹭爹爹的胸部，用小手揉了揉脸蛋，表示他已经吃饱了。  
“小宝贝真是懂事，爸爸抱你去睡觉吧，”Steve看了宝宝一眼，又看了Bucky一眼，“然后爹爹就留给爸爸咯？”  
Steve接过Bucky怀里已经睡熟的小包子，把他抱到了房间另一侧的婴儿床里。给这位小宝宝一个晚安吻之后，Steve还帮他盖好被子，以及他的耳边说了一句“爸爸爱你”就回到Bucky身边了。  
“亲爱的，累了吗？”Steve爬上床，坐到Bucky身边去，伸出手搂着这位一脸倦容的丈夫。  
“今天他反反复复吵了好多次，我顾着照顾他，都没什么时间休息呢。”Bucky偎依在Steve的怀里，“快要累透了……不过和小家伙一起很开心，我都十几年没有和小婴儿玩了。”说着说着，Bucky的脸上不知不觉就露出了欣慰的微笑，“想当年我还是一个年轻的爹爹呢，照顾一对女儿们的时候真的快忙坏我了……”  
“这不，我明天留下来陪你照顾他？”Steve把Bucky搂得更近一点，侧头吻了一下那位散发着独特香味的Omega，“原来不知不觉就结婚这么久了，Buck，谢谢你给我生了四个可爱的孩子。”Steve把对方扑倒，撩起了Bucky被汗水沾湿的发丝，再亲吻对方的额头，“但是我还是最爱的我的宝贝。Buck，我每天都在想你，每天都想要你，亲爱的，你可要把我憋坏了呢。”他伸手把床头灯调得昏暗一些，暗示性地说，“来慢慢做一次？可不要把小包子吵醒了……”  
还记得好几次都是因为小包子的哭闹，让Steve和Bucky才不得不中断他们的床事，然后，两个人气都没喘匀就急急忙忙跑过去抱他了。  
“小包子今天整天都很乖，他吃饱了，自然不会打扰我们的。Stevie，他只是个宝宝，什么都不懂，”Bucky掀开了被子，只见他下半身什么都没有穿——还特意张开双腿，好让Steve更贴近一些，“我也很想你……”  
“他懂得可多了，”Steve笑着，用细碎的亲吻吻过丈夫的锁骨和下巴，“小包子可是学会了和我抢你呢，明明就是个不折不扣小坏蛋。”接着，他拉开Bucky没有扣纽扣的衬衫，把脸埋到丰满的乳房中间，学着小婴儿的样子去蹭Bucky丰满的胸部，“你知道吗，这里都是他特意留下的味道痕迹哦，他可会宣誓主权了。噢，难道他是不想把爹爹还给爸爸了？”  
“Stevie……”Bucky一下子就被逗笑了，他摸上丈夫的白发，让手指沉沦在对方的发丝之间，“他需要我……Stevie，你该不会吃醋了吧？”  
“我就是吃醋了，”Steve皱了皱眉，“你是我的，你只能是我一个人的……”他忽然就含住了Bucky的乳尖，发出“啧啧”的声音。Steve先用舌头卷住了Bucky的乳头，再用舌尖去舔敏感的乳尖。灵巧的舌头挑逗着稚嫩的乳房，不用一会儿，奶水就慢慢地渗了出来，熟悉的乳香味充斥着Steve的口腔。  
Bucky有点脸红，他默默地看着自己丈夫的所作所为，又不敢上前制止。Alpha和Omega的信息素一旦交织，身体的本能就会激发。Bucky渐渐地清醒了一点，性激素在他身体里面发挥着作用，上涌的欲望占据了他的神智。“Stevie，我好舒服……好喜欢……”  
Steve听闻，赶紧攀上一点闻了闻对方的腺体，果然和他想的一样，发烫了。他喃喃说道，“Buck，你开始发情了，想我了？”特意凑近Bucky的脸庞，用深邃的目光近距离盯着自己的Omega。  
“我想你了，Stevie……好想你，好想好想你……”Buck的声音似乎带上了哭腔，他迫不及待地就吻上了眼前人的双唇，“快要把我急坏了……”  
主动权还是要还给Alpha才行。Steve见状，便积极地加深这个吻。他边吻着，边轻咬Bucky的嘴唇，待有点干燥的嘴唇完全被舔湿之后，才放心把舌头伸入对方的嘴巴里面，把牙齿和牙床扫过一次，再用舌头去缠住对方有点颤抖的舌头。Bucky完全被Steve引导着，他不知道该如何是好，只能任由Steve对他进行侵犯。无法咽下的唾液流连在口腔之中，Steve搅拌着、交缠着他的软舌，等到了Bucky失神之际，就立即卷住对方的舌头，吞入嘴巴，从而侵占了对方的喉咙。突然的深喉让Bucky有些不适应，他强忍着快要流出来的生理泪水，感受着自己的呼吸一步一步被对方控制，直到Steve的手抚上他急促起伏的胸腔，察觉到他快要窒息，才肯把他放开。  
Steve终于肯结束这个延绵许久亲吻，他松开嘴巴，拉出了一道一道的银丝，让它们滴落在Bucky的脸上。Steve仔细地舔着Bucky嘴边的唾液，用额头贴上对方的额头的同时，Bucky正在大口大口地呼吸新鲜空气——这个接吻几乎快要把他闷坏了。  
“还好吗？”Steve特意问到。他轻轻把Bucky的手举到对方头上，狠狠地亲了一下发红的嘴唇，然后直直地跨坐在躺着的Bucky身上，“要进行下一步了。记得我们要抓紧时间吗？”  
还未等Bucky反应过来，Steve已经把他的腿分得更开，像往常一样准备去给他做好准备的前戏。突然，Bucky煞有其事地抖了一下，并手伸下去捂住裆部，“Stevie……等一下？我……我……”  
“怎么了亲爱的？”Steve不解地看着Bucky一脸不知所措的样子，连忙问道，“哪里不舒服吗？”  
“里面……有东西……”Bucky支支吾吾的，像个做错事的孩子一样，脸红着别过头，不敢直视丈夫的目光。  
“有什么东西？”Steve赶紧握起Bucky的手，然后和自己的手一起探入对方的私密部位。他一下子就能摸到Bucky阴道入口那里有一个类似金属材质的硬物。Steve摸索到了一根拉环，轻轻把它拉出一些，并问Bucky“这是什么？”  
“呜呜……”Bucky不知道是太过舒服还是太过害羞，伴随着Steve的动作，他发出了一阵宛如慵懒猫咪的叫声。Bucky的阴道条件发射般的把那个东西夹紧，反抗Steve不断要把它抽出来的动作，他知道骗不了自己的丈夫，只能老实交代，“那是……别人跟我说，把那个小球放进去夹紧的话，可以让里面变得更紧……”  
“亲爱的，你夹了一天吗？”Steve的话听起来有些不悦，同时又露出担心的表情，“不告诉我就做这么危险的事情，万一不适合你，可怎么办。”  
“这样夹的话，等一段时间后，Stevie做的时候会更加舒服……”Bucky紧张地回答，他既害怕Steve会生气，又不想Steve担心，“没关系的，这个小球是医院给我的……我知道你很想要我，我现在生完宝宝还不久，里面还松松的，不够紧……Stevie，不要生气，好吗？”  
“才不会生气呢，小笨蛋。”Steve安慰式地亲吻着Bucky红肿的眼皮，手上的动作一刻未停。他迅速地把还在里面的圆滑小球拉了出来，没被堵住的阴道一瞬间就流出了淫水，而开口却因为长时间的占用，而不能马上合起，“让你委屈了，小宝贝。”  
“啊——”Bucky条件反射般地叫出来，却又立即想到距离不远正有一位熟睡着的小宝宝。他立即捂住嘴巴，求助般的看着他的丈夫，低声说道，“Stevie……好奇怪，好难受……帮帮我。”  
“交给我好了，没关系的。”Steve用手再次拉开他的双腿，用硬着的阴茎抵住Bucky流水的入口，“你似乎已经准备好了？”  
松开的阴道自然能很好的容纳丈夫的硬物。Steve毫不费劲地就能插到最里面，他特意在里面停留着，没进行抽插。Steve在Bucky身边耳语，叫他好好夹紧，用自己的硬物代替帮他锻炼阴道的金属球。  
“喜欢吗？”Steve问道。  
“又粗又硬……好喜欢……好喜欢Stevie……”Bucky不敢大声叫床，他只能抱紧伏在他身上的Alpha，用双足缠着对方的腰，发出几句闷哼。然后他自觉地配合Steve的话，“让我再夹一会儿……”  
“宝贝，你明明很紧，紧得和小处子无区别，”Steve赞美着他的Omega，同时用手握住软绵绵的胸部，“我可喜欢了，你紧致的内部，还有柔软到会流出奶水的双乳……再放一会？”  
“好……”  
硬物即使只是在Bucky体内停留着，也变得越来越粗，把阴道所有的空间都填满了。Steve同时亦吮吸着对方的乳房，双手配合着挤乳，让饱涨的胸部流出多余的乳汁。Bucky已经很舒服了，他的身心都得到了双倍满足。他止住了哭泣，反而微笑着抱紧Steve，在Steve给他揉胸的时候，趁机梳理Steve的头发。  
“Buck，你感觉好些了吗？”Steve问道，“我可以动了吗？”  
被动的Omega永远无法拒绝Alpha的请求。Bucky点点头，示意Steve可以更进一步了，“变得紧一些了呢，Stevie……也该让你也一起舒服了。”  
“宝贝儿，真乖。”Steve给予Bucky一个轻吻为奖励，接下来便开始抽插起来。他特意把整根阴茎都抽出，等待几秒，让阴道里面自然而然的收紧，再一鼓作气地插到最深。一连好几个来回都能带动到Bucky的敏感点，他惊喜得把腰也弓起，把腹部都贴住Steve的腹肌，让自己半硬的阴茎夹在中间，进行适度的摩擦。由于生怕一个不小心又把熟睡的小宝宝吵醒，两个人都默契地把叫床声压低，使声音小到只可以互相传送到对方的耳朵中。 

“Buck，摸摸下面，摸摸你那凸起来的小阴蒂……”Steve在Bucky耳边吩咐着，“我要高潮了呢，要一起来高潮吗？”  
“Stevie……”Bucky回应着，一边把被子拉起来把两个人都盖住，一边用并排的食指与中指指腹去揉弄那个极其敏感的下阴，“一起高潮……一起……”  
Steve也用大手覆盖住已经因为挤过奶而明显变小了一些的乳房，下体宛如打桩机一样在快速地进行着抽插，每一次都能把龟头撞入Bucky的子宫口，再抽出，再插得更加深。  
“啊——啊——”Bucky兴奋到连脚趾都蜷缩起来，他全身颤抖着，可他还得用牙齿咬着嘴唇，以免发出过激的呻吟声。他的手指也在抓紧时间给自己自慰，指腹越来越快速地揉弄着阴蒂，让它也变得越来越红肿。  
“要高潮了——！！”Bucky突然停住了手淫，在Steve还在抽插的时候，他就已经潮吹了——热流漫漫过Steve还在打桩的阴茎，阴道里面一下子就收得更窄，把阴茎紧紧地包裹着。可Alpha也不甘示弱，没到两秒，Steve也射精了，所有的精液一滴不剩就射入了前不久还在怀孕的子宫。  
两个人高潮一次后，仍然意犹未尽，Bucky的阴道紧得快要把Steve夹端。Steve笑着说道：“亲爱的，你快要把我夹坏了，还说自己变松……明明一点都没有。  
“是Stevie太硬了……”Bucky开始犯困起来，只好迷迷糊糊地回答Steve的话。  
“是吗？”话音刚落，Steve猛地抽插了几下，惊得Bucky立即睁开了双眼。Steve顺手去撸动Bucky的阴茎，把半软的阴茎变得也硬了起来，“一起射精？”  
“我，我，不知道怎么办——”Bucky屏住了呼吸，阴茎的高潮突然袭来，在Alpha有技巧的撸动下Bucky根本毫无抵抗力——他很快就射精了——并且几乎在同一时刻，Steve在他体内又射了一次，熟悉的微凉液体占据了Bucky所有的感官。  
Steve观察着Bucky可爱的反应，他满足地夸奖了他的Omega之后，又把Bucky的脚抬了起来，然后左右挪动了一下交合的部位，让多余的粘液能流出来一些。现在，Bucky的身体已经被各种液体弄脏：奶露流淌在胸前，还滑到了腹部上面，和自己的精液混合在一起；而下身却被Steve插得满满的，Steve的耻毛被精液和潮吹液沾湿，耷拉在Steve的阴茎和睾丸上面。  
“要成结吗？”Steve温柔地问道。  
“可以……？”Bucky打算伸个懒腰，这时候，他的手背关节一不小心拍到了床头的木柜。  
“啪”的一大声，Steve和Bucky立即就慌了。  
两秒过后，“哇——”的婴儿哭声充斥着整个房间。  
“小包子醒了！”Bucky欲望全无，他已经直不起要来，只好让Steve去把磨人的小宝宝给他抱过来。  
Steve迅速走到婴儿床边，把哭得撕心裂肺的小包子抱了起来，然后把他放在自己怀里轻轻摇晃，可小包子并不配合，还在不停地哭泣。Steve有些着急了，他用手指头按了下小包子的鼻尖，严肃地跟他说，“不准哭！”  
小包子好像被这位Alpha吓到。他愣住了，用水汪汪的大眼睛呆呆地看着他的爸爸——然而两秒之后，他又放声大哭，比刚刚哭得更凶了。  
“Stevie，要让他吃奶才不哭的。”Bucky伸出手，示意Steve要把小包子给他抱抱。  
只有Bucky爹爹最懂这只小包子了。  
Bucky把他接过来，抱在怀里。还没等爹爹披上衬衫，小包子就迫不及待地抓住Bucky的胸部，吸了吸鼻子，熟练地把爹爹的乳头往自己嘴边送。小宝宝有奶吃之后，哭泣很快就止住了。  
“你这只心机宝宝啊，”全裸着Steve狼狈地钻入了被窝，看着同样高潮未褪去的Bucky给小包子喂奶，他兴致大发，故意在小包子面前学着他的样子叼起了Bucky的乳头，得意洋洋地说道，“爸爸要和你抢奶奶。”  
小包子好像能看出自己的爸爸要抢他的爹爹，于是，他松开了嘴巴，无辜地看着抱着他的爹爹。但是爹爹还没有来得及理他，小包子已经自己伸出小手，轻轻地打了一下他爸爸的脸，他一副又要哭的样子，好像在说，爹爹我不要和爸爸分奶奶啦。  
“Stevie！你不要再把他弄哭了，不然咱们不用睡了。”Bucky无可奈何地看着两位幼稚的大小朋友，然后低下头，只哄那位小宝宝：“小包子乖乖……”  
“呜，Buck好偏心——”Steve退了出来，用被子盖住了头，“明明我也很想要你，我还没有做完。”  
*  
几个月后，James和他的妹妹们开始放假了。Steve立即把小宝宝的东西清出去，把照顾小包子的任务交给了这几位大孩子。腾出不少时间的他终于能好好地Bucky专心上床了。  
可是Steve和小包子分开还没到一周，他又把婴儿床搬回自己的卧室了。  
“坏蛋包包，爸爸想你了。”Steve如是说。


	7. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外是21年前關於Steve和Bucky的故事www

-21年前-

“听说Rogers企业是这次市内优秀青少年计划的最大赞助商呢。”  
“因为是新的CEO上台，说不定是想趁机招募些年轻人。”  
“好羡慕能去的人，这么庞大的企业一定能有更多机会的。”  
“没错，听说入选的人也超少。”

抱着一摞书在人群后面观望着，因为身材比一般大学生都娇小的Bucky Barnes只能在其他叽叽喳喳的人身后探头。  
才十七岁，就因为优异成绩被保送上当地知名的大学，再加上一张长得清秀的脸，Bucky很快就成为了学校的风云人物。  
“嘿Bucky！”  
突然有人叫他，戴着经典款金属框眼镜的Barnes猛地回头一看，是他同系的学长。  
“我给你报了这个计划！”“你真是太适合了，海报刚刚贴出来的时候，我马上就帮你抢了名额。”“面试还有一个星期！你快去准备！！”学长在一旁兴高采烈地自言自语，旁边的Bucky却沉下脸来。  
“可是，我什么都不知道……”他把头埋进了书堆里面，明明不情愿，但也不想辜负学长的一番好意。  
“反正很简单，你只要拿出你想做的学术计划，然后跟那些人说~如果通过了初次筛选，Rogers先生就会亲自面试！”  
“什么？学术计划？筛选，还要见Rogers先生？”Bucky被突如其来的消息惊得说不出一句完整的话来。得知了这么好的奖励之后，他既紧张，又兴奋，可他只是初入学的新生，不得不说如果要和其他学生竞争，也是相当有难度。  
“学长，我觉得我可能……我不一定做到。”经过简单的考虑之后，Bucky还是想要拒绝这番好意。  
“Bucky，如果你需要帮助，我一定会尽我所能的。这是一个难得的机会，要是我早些入学，我也一定会参加，只可惜我现在手头上要忙毕业的事情，根本顾不上。”比Bucky高出一个头的学长用手搭上他的肩膀，鼓励着他，“你可是本届最优秀的新生，肯定能通过的。”  
“嗯……”在学长热情鼓励下，Bucky只好点了点头，接过了对方手上已经盖上同意印章的申请表。

似乎并没有多么困难，Bucky的计划轻易地就通过了最基础的筛选。看着身旁朋友一个一个落选的样子，他开始有点怀疑是不是那边的人拿错表了。

“你好，我是Barnes。您是Rogers企业的？！……好的好的……星期天面试吗？好的，明白了，我会准时参加，谢谢您。”  
终于接到面试通知了——  
挂了电话，Bucky一下子就躺倒在了宿舍唯一一张沙发上面。连日来，他为了这个计划做了不少的准备，黑眼圈挂在了大眼睛底下，脸色都变得憔悴了。但是在亲耳听见“通过”的瞬间，整个悬起来的心终于能放下来了，所有的努力都没有白费。

得好好准备面试才行！  
猛地想到了要面试，Bucky连忙爬了起来，继续做手头上的工作。在白纸上面写满了Rogers先生可能会提问的问题，然后一一背熟；以及一些恭维对方的话之类，有时候拍马屁在面试中也蛮管用的……  
这些戏码在Bucky的脑子上演了过万次之后，面试的日子终于来临了。

我可真是个蠢货，他想。  
Bucky站在衣柜面前发呆——万事俱备，居然就差一件像样的衣服。  
这么多天时间，我竟然没去买一套适合的西装……怎么办，只剩下朴素的衬衫或者T恤了……确实也太不体面了。  
由于时间紧迫，他也不好再去打扰学长借衣服之类，匆匆忙忙选了一套比较像样的服装之后，便出门了。  
Bucky奢侈了一把，打了出租车去Rogers企业。  
实在是太壮观了。  
刚下车的年轻人，被眼前的景色惊讶到。  
设计简洁的大厦坐落在城市的中心， Rogers企业竟然在这个黄金地段买得起整一栋楼房。

“请问你是？”接待的秘书有礼貌地询问这位看起来有点邋遢的年轻人。  
“你好……我是来面试的，应该是预约过了……James Buchanan Barnes，中间名是B-U-C-H……”Bucky不好意思地缩着肩膀。他扶了扶眼镜，看了一圈周围的人，才发现自己是有多么的格格不入。  
“这边请，Rogers先生已经在等你了，”秘书小姐带领还在左顾右盼的Bucky来到了电梯门口，帮他按了最高层的号码，“直接上去就可以了，祝你面试成功。”她微微一笑，电梯门合上了。  
Bucky背着一个扁塌的书包，他紧张得不知道把手放到哪里好，一会儿抱着胸，一会儿又放下，就这样一个人站在电梯中央，眼望着电梯门上的数字由小到了大，他的双腿开始发软，心脏扑通扑通跳动的声音也听得一清二楚。明明额头在冒冷汗，他还在装作冷静的样子去想别的事情，假装自己毫不在意。  
据Bucky在网上搜索的资讯，他估计Rogers先生应该不算是难相处的人。Bucky转念一下，不管好不好相处，只要他不要问些刁钻的问题，我就谢天谢地了……让我顺利通过吧。  
噢，对了……昨天晚上学长给我来电话说面试完后要不要去吃晚饭，我都忘记回复他了……算了，等会儿见完Rogers先生再说吧。  
不要紧张，不就是面试吗，都不知道经历过多少次重要不重要的面试了。  
学长说要去吃汉堡，可是我想吃汤面……不过既然他请那当然吃最贵的啦。  
我为什么要在这个时候想这个啊！  
不知道准备面试的问题是否还漏了了什么……天哪，我根本无法集中注意力。

叮——  
电梯门被打开，映入眼帘的是一个宽敞的大厅，精致的装修让他根本移不开眼，双脚好像被灌了铅似的，Bucky原地立定着，舍不得迈开步子。  
像Bucky这种穷学生从来都没有来过这么高档的地方，以前有空的时候，最多也就是和朋友去蹭一下别人婚礼的五星级酒店服务而已，更何况像他这种小书呆子，多数也是宁愿宅在家或者图书馆，十天都不出一次门。  
“还呆在那里做什么？快点过来。”一句亲切的中年男性嗓音传到了Bucky的耳中，他顾着惊讶于豪华的装修，殊不知这时候Rogers先生已经推开了门。Steve温和的声音似乎是立马给不安的Bucky打了一剂安定剂，紧张的感觉奇妙地烟消云散了。  
“抱歉……！我来了……”Bucky终于舍得进去了，“是Rogers先生吗？您好……我是来面试的……我准备了……”Bucky一边走，一边卸下背包，急急忙忙地从里面拿出事先写好的计划书和资料。  
“不要着急，我可不是什么死板的面试官，你先坐下，好吗？”Steve招手示意Bucky坐到厅内那张黑色的真皮沙发去，“Mr.Barnes？”  
“是的……您叫我James就好……”Steve如此亲切的称呼，反而让他有点不自在。周围的装修都是冷冰冰的，眼前这个人看起来却非常随和：松开的衬衫领口，撩起的衣袖，还有温暖的笑容。  
“可以称呼你Bucky吗？”Steve笑了笑，坐在了Bucky的对面，“我看过你的资料，朋友都叫你Bucky对不对？希望你可以让我这样称呼你。”  
“当然可以，Rogers先生！”Bucky端端正正地坐在沙发上面，心情也没有那么紧张了，“叫我Bucky就好……等等！我不能喝酒。”  
Steve收回了准备给Bucky倒酒的动作，摆了摆手，“抱歉呢，最近见过的几个都成年了，噢，你看，我都忘记了，你可是本届最年轻的优秀新生呢。”  
“额……Rogers先生，是他们过誉了，没这么夸张吧。”Bucky不好意思地挠挠脑袋，心想着到底这个人到底是怎么知道他的底细的，明明自己什么都没有说过或者填写过——直到他看到了桌子上的表格——对，就是那张学长帮他填的表格，“个人简介”一栏大大地写着各种自卖自夸的话。他默默叹了一口气，学长，你又帮我自作主张了。  
“别不好意思，”Steve意识到Bucky的目光，赶紧把桌面的纸张叠起来，“亲爱的Bucky，我相信你是一个有潜力的人。”  
“什……什么？”突如其来的夸奖，Bucky高兴得有点不知所措。他抿着嘴巴，脸蛋被哄得发红，还有……心头小鹿乱撞的特殊感觉，还有就是……Rogers先生，竟然加了“亲爱的”这个前缀。  
“放松……”Steve看见Bucky害羞的样子，反而显得有点开心。他轻笑着，绕过了茶几，来到Bucky身边坐下。说实话，因为工作的原因，他并不算经常和年轻一辈打交道，他对Bucky的印象非常不错。Bucky给他带来的感觉，并没有像他生意伙伴的小儿子一样，一副了不起的样子。  
“你的计划，做得很好，很完美。”  
“诶？真的吗……谢谢，谢谢您！”  
“但是我不需要。”  
“……嗯？”Bucky的笑容凝固在连上，这个转折来得太快，他都要转不过弯来了，“Rogers先生，你的意思是……”  
一定是我做得太差劲了，不过Rogers先生还是愿意接见我，已经是很不错的开始了。Bucky装着一脸不在乎的样子，吸了吸鼻子，端正坐好。  
“好，没关系的……”  
“不，不，”Steve看着Bucky一副快要哭的样子，噗的一声就笑了，“哈哈哈，真是可爱的小孩子，我就是想逗一下你。”  
“Rogers先生……？”Bucky不解地看着一旁笑得发抖的Steve，一边小心翼翼得问道。  
“亲爱的Bucky，我说我用不上你的计划书——那是因为你们的计划书本来就不是给我来用的啊，Bucky，你参加之前没有看清楚条件的吗？哈哈哈，”Steve笑得停不下来，“可是你通过了，Bucky，你通过了。”  
“我通过了？”  
“嗯，你通过了？”  
“太好了，”Bucky舒了一口气，差点就要不顾形象地把身体瘫倒在沙发上了，“害我紧张了好几天。”  
“周末要去喝杯咖啡吗？我想和你聊天，”Steve故意往Bucky身边靠近，“因为和你聊天，很愉快。”  
“当然可以！Rogers先生，和你交谈我也很愉快。”  
*  
Bucky比约定的时间早到了差不多一小时。  
在报上了Steve的姓氏之后，侍者很快地领他找到预定了的位置。坐在偌大的沙发上，Bucky随意地翻阅菜单，光看了价格就拿不定主意。若无其事地看菜单，又掏出手机看了看社交软件有没有新消息，其实心里面着急得很。  
Rogers先生……不知道会做什么呢。  
第一次和名人一起私底下相处，总觉得有点准备不够。哎，好像又忘记借一件更好看的衣服了。  
“这么早就到了？小Bucky。”Steve还是穿着西装，看起来像刚刚下班的样子。  
“你好，Rogers先生！”看到对方准备入座，Bucky欲要伸手跟他握手，“其实我也是才刚到……”  
“不用太紧张亲爱的，放松一点，点个喜欢的咖啡吧。”Steve用双手接住Bucky纤细的手，低头轻轻一吻。  
“这个……”Bucky突然害羞起来，不敢直视Steve的一举一动。  
“这是我对Omega的礼仪，不用太紧张。”  
*  
“是不是不习惯太苦的味道？”Steve笑着，看着对面那个喝完黑咖啡之后，被苦到龇牙咧嘴的小孩子。  
“嗯……好苦……”Bucky皱着眉头，捧着那个镶着金边的陶瓷咖啡杯。  
选择困难的Bucky纠结了15分钟还没选好自己的饮品，而Steve点的黑咖啡已经被呈上来了。Steve举着杯子，问了Bucky要不要试一试。可他怎么样也没想到，这个孩子根本没有喝过黑咖啡。  
“等等，可不要加糖，我只是打算给你喝一口而已哦。”Steve连忙阻止了Bucky习惯性地要往里面加白糖的动作，“你坐过来，我跟你说怎么喝才不苦。”  
“好啊。”Bucky二话不说就坐到了Steve隔壁。沙发有点窄，两个人并排而坐显得有点挤，Steve借势伸出手环住他的肩膀。  
明明气氛这么暧昧，可Bucky却丝毫察觉不到异端。  
“来，再尝一口。”Steve握着杯柄，慢慢往Bucky嘴里送。  
“苦……”Bucky含着咖啡，半闭着眼睛，看似苦得眼泪都要出来了。  
Steve低下头，用嘴唇轻轻触碰上对方沾上咖啡渍的嘴角，Bucky愣住，一动都不敢动，任由Steve吻过他的嘴角，然后是嘴唇，再伸出舌头舔进他的嘴巴，和他一起分享口里的苦咖啡，“这样就不苦了。”  
时间一分一秒地过去，Bucky睁大双眼，不敢相信地看着Steve近距离的脸。  
Rogers先生……在亲我……在亲吻我的嘴巴……我……怎么办……怎么办……可是，我还没想好要怎么谈恋爱呢……怎么办……  
“放松点，小宝贝。”Steve趁着接吻的空隙提醒这位不知所措的小可爱，“放松点……乖。”  
“唔——”被吻得喘不过起来，Bucky还没反应过来，就已经被Steve紧紧抱住，连动都不能动，“唔——Rogers先生……请等一下……”  
“叫我Steve就好……你真的很甜哦，小宝贝，我根本无法放开手呢。”Steve松开了嘴巴，歪嘴笑着盯紧被吻得满脸通红的Bucky，不知道他是害羞还是缺氧，“甜得像发腻的蜜糖一样，小宝贝，请和我约会吧。”  
“Rogers先生……不，Steve……我”  
还没来得及说更多拒绝的话，Bucky的嘴巴又被对方的吻狠狠的堵住了。  
“我不准你拒绝我。”  
*  
在Bucky和Steve约会过几次后，比赛的结果就陆续公布出来了，Bucky自然也在获奖之列。所以，他才被Steve叫到办公室去办点事。  
是潜规则吗？Bucky想，这一切都太顺利了：顺利报上了名，通过了审核；顺利过了预选，直接面试；顺利通过了面试，还和Steve喝了咖啡，聊得很开心，还有约出去玩。  
脑袋里面在回忆着那天发生的事情，Bucky又不知不觉地脸红起来。  
说不定Steve只是想捉弄我，真奇怪，我这么平凡的人又有哪里能吸引他呢。  
Bucky走在整洁的大堂里面，环顾四周，的确就他一个与众不同。  
你看你，James，连套像样的西装都没有。

“宝贝，你终于来了。”  
坐在办公椅上的Steve肆无忌惮地昵称去称呼Bucky，“我等了你很久，今天我都特意没有安排见客了呢。”  
“我也算是你的客人吗？Rogers先生。”两个人变得更熟络，Bucky就更加不客气了。  
“不，Buck。”Steve一手拉过Bucky，让他坐在自己的大腿上，“你可是我的小情人。”  
“仅仅是小情人而已吗……”Bucky撩起Steve的刘海，亲吻他的额头和发际线，“玩弄的……情人？”  
“或许是，或许不是……”Steve回应着Bucky的吻，顺手去解开他领口的纽扣，“如果我们能做一些更进一步的事……”  
“等等！Rogers先生！”Bucky慌张了起来，本来他只是以为Steve只是想前几次见面那样亲亲他，摸摸他的脸，然后说一句“小笨蛋，真是经不起开玩笑”。可是这次，Steve在未经他的同意，就已经把衬衫的扣子全部解开。  
“虽然乳尖小小的，但是也可爱极了……”Steve伸出舌头，舔弄了一下近在迟尺的胸部。Bucky的胸部算不是完完全全平坦是，好歹他也是个Omega，胸部虽然微小，但还是点软软的肉，像小小的乳房一样，全部Steve被含进嘴里。  
“不……Steve……”Bucky红着脸，开始呻吟了起来，他能感到Steve已经把手伸进了裤子，还扒开了内裤，在里面乱摸，“不要摸……啊……”  
“你是小处子么？毛茸茸的……又黏黏的。”Bucky根本看不出Steve竟然会这么露骨的词语去形容他的下体的，“我下次要把你的毛刮光哦……小宝贝……今天一定要操到你。”  
Steve吸了吸鼻子，仔细嗅了一下Bucky的信息素，然后喃喃道，“你真是个小坏蛋，还特意服了抑制剂才过来……别以为我不知道。”  
“Steve……我还没有准备好……还没有准备好呢……”看着Steve在拼命地挑逗他，Bucky都快要哭了，“会被爸妈知道的……”  
“原来你是在担心这个吗？那就干脆把你操到怀孕，然后让我来告诉他们，Bucky已经属于我了，不管同不同意，James Barnes都是我的人了，”Steve不以为然地回答，手上的动作已经帮Bucky脱到全裸，“我猜？你的家人不会拒绝我的——”  
Bucky的家人当然不会拒绝，假如让儿子进入他的公司，或者有一份很好的事业甚至有一位可以托付终身的Alpha，这还是一件难得好事呢。  
“我记得今天是你的生日哦，小宝贝，所以我现在上你，是合法的了。”Steve边吻着Bucky的脸颊，边让他面对自己，让他们俩好好接吻。  
“我的生日……？”Bucky困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“我的生日，噢，我太忙了……都忘记了。”  
“宝贝，小笨蛋Buck，竟然把这种事情都忘了，你的生日，可是你的破处日呢……”Steve让全裸的Bucky靠在怀里，头靠着他的肩膀，轻轻地在他耳边呢喃，“你可是答应过我的。”  
“我什么时候？！”Bucky猛地想要直起腰来，却被Steve用力摁住。“我没有。”  
“上次和你喝了点小酒，你就答应我了。”  
“酒后说的不能算！”  
“酒后吐真言哦，小宝贝。”Steve的大手搭上了Bucky的腰窝，用温暖的手心把它焐热。  
“……”  
Bucky体内的欲望开始觉醒。Alpha的命令远远比劣质抑制剂强烈，更何况是Steve这种强大的Alpha。

“好好舔宝贝，它可是根硬物，没有这么容易就屈服的。”Steve看着正在趴在胯下双眼发红地用手撑着Steve的膝盖，正在努力地口交的Bucky，“乖一点……宝贝……”  
“啊……唔……”口中的硬物还在不断的膨胀，超人的热度和暴起的青筋，用敏感的口腔便可一一悉知。Bucky有点害怕，却有万分期待——无法想象到Steve会射多少在里面，精液会是甜甜的吗……？我浏览过网络，上面会说爱人的精液是甜甜的，让Omega欲罢不能……  
想着想着，他不受控地吞咽了一口，突如其来的深喉竟然让Steve有点措手不及。  
“小宝贝，你是不是太着急了点，”Steve脸色看起来有点难受，准确点来说，应该是有点急。，他昂起头，喉咙微微颤动，发出几声深沉的低吼。于是，Steve去摸了摸Bucky脖子上微微凸起的腺体，发现早已经红肿得不得了，“我要全部射进去了，你发情了么宝贝……”  
“呜呜呜……”膨胀到顶点的阴茎把Bucky的嘴巴通通撑满，饥渴的身体容不得他去拒绝Alpha的精液，他连一句完整的话也说不出来，“我……唔……我……不知道……”  
“都吞下去，宝贝。”Steve捧住对方的下颚，把Bucky的头颅紧紧地固定住，“吞下去宝贝，全部都要吞下去……吞下去……乖……”  
听到Alpha的命令，Bucky的身体就已经起了反应，他甚至乎没有想过要反抗——就这样顺从地，像只乖巧的小猫咪一样，叼紧嘴里的猎物不放。也许是第一次吞精，他显得有点紧张，Steve在没有警示下就射精了，龟用头顶着他的喉咙入口，猛地射出的粘稠液体在他的嘴巴里面四处横流，舌面，上颚，牙齿，还有在喉咙入口徘徊的……哪里都有，精液的份量多得要死，Bucky根本含不住，只好让阴茎继续占有他的口腔，几乎所有的精液都只能沿着他的嘴边流了下来了。  
骗人的，精液一点也不甜。是微腥的，还有……恋爱的味道。  
在Bucky迷糊之际，Steve已经把阴茎从他的嘴巴里面拿出，“又要射一次了哦，宝贝……”，他把龟头在Bucky微张的嘴唇上面摩擦了几下，很快，又一股热热的液体从马眼射出，趁Bucky还没有反应过来，Steve把龟头到处蹭，射得对方满脸都是。他就这样看着Bucky挂满精液的脸庞，和丢失尊严的样子。  
过了好几秒，Bucky才反应过来——他被Steve颜射了，弄得满脸都是对方的精液，满满的Alpha信息素充斥着他的鼻腔，这对他来说羞耻得要命，Bucky心里想着，不顾一切地哭了。  
“Steve……太过分了……呜呜呜……Steve好过分……好过分……”他全裸地跪在地板上，还趴在Steve的胯下，像个孩子一样哭哭啼啼的，泪水流淌着和脸上的精液混合在一起。  
“不要哭小宝贝，不要哭了哦……”Steve把他抱了起来，放到了办公桌上面，“我们可以做一些更舒服的……宝贝，不要哭了，乖点……”  
“我明明很乖……我一直都按照Steve的要求做呢……”被颜射之后的Bucky由于过度羞耻，一时间不知道说些什么反驳的话了，“可是Steve，就只会欺负我……”  
“Bucky太可爱了，怎么欺负都不嫌多。”Steve俏皮地捏了捏恋人的鼻尖，丝毫不避嫌地吻上了对方还沾着自己精液的嘴唇，用舌尖舔过一次又一次对方的舌头。Bucky终于配合起来和他接吻。吻技生涩的Bucky只能被Steve引导着，像往常情到浓时的吻一样，吻得既深情由温柔，让Steve不急不慢地品尝过Bucky口腔的味道——唯一不同的只是，这次的吻多了Alpha的味道。

“舔湿我的指头，不然的话，不够湿润的话我可是插不进去呢。”把手指伸到Bucky的嘴巴，Steve要求对方给自己舔湿中指和食指，才好去帮他开苞。  
“刚刚吞完精液……会怀孕的……”Bucky泪眼婆娑，即使躺在桌子上，也极力抬起头去看Steve的面目。  
“小宝贝啊，你怎么就这么害怕受孕呢……”Steve托着Bucky屁股的另一只手开始不安分地揉弄翘臀，“我可是想你给我生好多小宝贝的呢……等我们结婚之后，你就要给我生宝宝……”  
“生理课上面说过，发情期的Omega很容易怀孕的……啊，呜呜——”还没等Bucky解释完，Steve就把指头放进了他的口中，随便拨弄了几下，就用湿漉漉的指头去开拓Bucky紧闭着的花瓣。  
“放松点，放松点哦……不然会更疼的……”Steve用之间拨开两片薄薄的阴唇，猛地发现藏在里面的娇嫩阴蒂，他边用指腹小心翼翼地抚上敏感的阴道前庭软肉，边用炙热的目光去观察Bucky的反应。  
“好奇怪Steve，好奇怪……酥酥麻麻的……”迟钝了半拍的脑袋让Bucky无法思考，他断断续续地形容着自己的感受。好奇怪，明明没有收到什么刺激，内部竟然在不断分泌的体液……并且沾湿了Steve在阴道口来回抚摸的指尖，“啊……Steve……等等……不能急。”  
Steve把手指插进去一点点，湿润的入口马上就把一节指关节含住了，Steve甚至乎不能开始抽插。Bucky太紧了，毕竟是个毫无经验的处子……可是身体却很诚实，在吸引着Steve去侵犯，“宝贝，你咬得太紧的话，我可是插不进去的……”  
“我已经在努力地放松了……我已经很努力了……”Bucky装作心不在焉。他其实很紧张，紧张地连脚趾都绷紧着，双足正在蹭着Steve的肩膀。  
“把腿再张开一点，乖，一点就好，我帮你舔一舔……”抚上Bucky的腰侧，温柔地扫过柔软的腹部，Steve笑了笑，用和蔼的脸庞尽可能地取得Bucky的信任。  
“对，就是这样……”欣喜地看着恋人乖巧地张开双腿，Steve把头埋进去给Bucky舔阴。说实话，Steve已经很久没有试过处子的味道了，他是一个三十几岁的人，总不可能没有过性经验，但是如此新鲜和适合他的味道，也是他的初次体会。柔软的舌头扫过了阴唇内侧，被刺激的阴道一点一点流出温暖的体液。Bucky摆出了最羞耻的姿势，放纵Steve的所作所为。他的阴唇被一次又一次地舔弄，终于变得不用手指撑开也可以自己一开一合了，接下来，Steve含住小小的阴蒂，用舌尖去刺激最敏感的地方，同时也开始吮吸着，“滋滋”的淫秽声传入了两人的耳朵中，挑逗着两人的神经触觉。  
“受不了……受不了Steve……太舒服了……”Bucky的双眼含着泪水，他兴奋到昂起头，弓起了腰，“不要再继续了……我会……啊……”  
话音刚落，在Bucky分神当中，阴道就不自觉地潮吹了，那股不熟悉的液体喷出了体外，尚存余温的粘液不经意间就弄了一点到Steve脸上。  
“小坏蛋，你也射到我的脸上了哦。”Steve攀了起来，给桌上的Bucky一记深吻，“唔……宝贝，我们当扯平了好吗？”  
“Steve……Steve……”Bucky感觉自己的脑袋晕晕地，大口大口地喘气，他也许还不知道自己这就是高潮：舒服得要升天了的身体，刚刚潮吹过还在开合的阴道，微微红肿的阴蒂，这些崭新的感受都不足以让一个未经性事的Omega注意到，他自己已经开始性奋了。  
“我可以进去了吗？宝贝……你已经松了。”Steve的手指依旧在阴道口徘徊着，逗弄着Bucky有感觉的私处，使它流出更多湿滑的液体。  
“Stev……要戴上套子才行……戴上安全套……”Bucky抓住Steve的后背，用最后一丝理智去提醒他的Alpha，“我的包里面……钱包那里……有安全套……”  
“可是我不用那玩意的，宝贝，会勒得我不舒服……”Steve咬着对方的耳朵，撒娇般地向Omega请求道。  
“就一次……求求你Steve，我不能怀孕的……”Bucky一副快哭出来的样子，心疼得Steve不得不就范。  
“就一次哦宝贝……下一次我可要把你连毛毛都剃光，然后操到最开……”Steve故意在耳边说着露骨又下流的话，“用精液把你的子宫通通填满，用我的结把精液都堵起来，让你乖乖地怀孕……还要生好多好多的宝宝……”  
Steve用嘴撕开安全套包装，挤出一点点人工润滑液，并抹在了交配的位置，然后拿出那只透明的橡胶制品，不把它套在了自己硬得流水的阴茎上面，才开始在阴道口磨磨蹭蹭。  
“要进去了呢，宝贝……”Steve吻住了Bucky，同时用手揉捏起他小小的胸部，尽量把最多的舒适都给予自己的恋人。用手扶着阴茎，一下一下地尝试插进那小小的入口——连吞入一根手指都有点勉强的入口。  
“疼……Steve！”才刚刚进去了一点点龟头，Bucky就疼得要大喊，“停下来……不行……求求你了……好疼……”  
“放松点宝贝，不要太过在意它……疼过就会没事了……”Steve被Bucky强行推开，看着恋人在不断地流泪，他还是有一点于心不忍，“乖……乖一点，第一次是会有点疼的……”  
“我受不了……好疼哦……好疼……呜呜呜……”Bucky不顾一切地哭了起来，但是他害怕Steve的责备，只敢细细碎碎地抽泣，连阴道也不能配合Steve的进入。要是Steve再插进去，Bucky紧张得阴道就会马上收紧，把对方发硬的龟头生生挤了出来。  
“我不行……我真的不行Steve……真的太疼了……”Bucky哭着，已经不知道是因为惭愧还是疼痛了，“对不起……”  
“噢，不要道歉宝贝，我知道你很难受……”Steve吻上了Bucky哭得要发肿的眼睛，安慰他似的说道，“我希望我们的性爱是双方心甘情愿的，如果你很难受，我就不进去，好吗？不要哭了，宝贝，我的心都要碎了。”  
“但是Steve硬得不得了，不插进去不是更难受吗？”Bucky回应着Steve的吻，亲昵地舔弄着Steve的脸蛋。  
“我可以和你一起磨蹭阴茎，然后一起射精，或者，我可以给你指交……”Steve摸摸他的头，顺了顺乱糟糟的毛发，“没关系的，宝贝，我不能勉强你。”  
“那好……”Bucky主动地抓起两个人的阴茎。Omega的阴茎也开始硬了，不过对比果Alpha的硬度和尺寸后，还是不足以一提。Steve的阴茎压在了Bucky的阴茎上面，然后它们一起被Bucky的双手套着，开始撸动起来——Bucky纤细的手，根本抓不住两根并拢着、发硬的阴茎。  
而Steve，正在把两根手指插入Bucky刚刚被操松过的穴口，一边抽插，一边玩弄敏感的阴蒂，意图把对方操得更加湿润和松开。  
“Steve……Steve……”Bucky紧皱着的眉头松开，变成了轻浮的表情，他开始兴奋了，眼神涣散地翻着白眼，舌头在不自觉地舔唇。  
“宝贝，叫一下？想听你的叫床声哦。”Steve吻着他的锁骨和脖子，种下一颗又一颗的草莓。  
“啊——啊——”Bucky放肆地叫喊着，丝毫不担心其他人会发现他和Steve在办公室做爱——当然，这里只有他们两个人。  
“宝贝乖，你做的很好……啊——”Steve也要忍不住了，他率先射了精，紧接下来，Bucky也和他一起射精了，量少的Omega精液很快就被他浓稠的精液融合，一起弄湿了Bucky的小腹和两人的耻毛。  
“我也要……高潮了……”  
还在抽插着的手指突然被阴道吸紧，外面的手指能明显地感受到阴蒂在颤抖。充沛的淫水从内部喷出，打湿了被吸进去的几根手指后，再缓缓流出来。Steve识趣地弯曲了一下指头，在更多的刺激下，阴道还再做了一次轻轻的潮喷，这几乎要花光Bucky所有的力气了。

“生日快乐，宝贝。”Steve转过头，咬了一口Omega脖子上面的腺体。  
“啊……疼……”陷入高潮中的Bucky马上就被疼痛呼唤醒来。  
“没有插进去的疼……对吗？”Steve不断地啄着对方的嘴唇，宠溺地看着对方完事过后满足的样子，“我会给你一个完美的初夜的，宝贝……我会把你操哭，操到失禁，要你高潮一次又一次，完成了标记也都只能想着我，依赖我，离不开我……”  
“我是你的，亲爱的……”Bucky捧起对方的脸，同时按了按自己发烫的腺体，“我只会是你的。我爱你，Steve，谢谢你的生日礼物。”  
“我也爱你，Buck。”


	8. 番外2

Bucky以为在办公室偷情已经是一件非比寻常的大事情了。  
Steve也是这么认为的。  
所以，为了确保小甜心的安全感，Steve干脆邀请Bucky到他家，做客。  
即使Bucky是书呆子的小脑瓜，也绝对能察觉到不可能只是做客这么简单。

Bucky拿着手机，有点茫然地看着屏幕上面的短信。  
-宝贝，今天来我家好吗？想和你做爱。  
愣愣地看着手机，瞬间冒出满头黑线，双手不知道回复什么好。  
-哦不，是想你来做客。五秒钟之后，手机顶端又弹出了一条新消息。  
……鬼才信你哦。

上次的破处未成的时间距离现在并不是很久，Bucky还记忆犹新。害羞又胆小的Bucky好几次都想拒绝Steve的约会，可Steve对他了如指掌，掌握了他所有的作息时间，使得Bucky根本无处可逃。  
Steve恨不得让全校都知道Bucky是他的人，比如说——  
下课铃声一响，在Bucky匆匆地收拾书包的时候，走廊那边引起的同学们一阵喧哗， Bucky赶紧站到凳子上面，又好奇又紧张地望着外面发生什么事了。  
车牌号码是Rogers的宾利轿车停在了校道上，这么一来，没脑子的人都能猜到里面的是谁。Bucky知道自己根本跑不掉了——假如他不亲自下去，Steve一定会致电校长室，然后让校长公开广播自己的名字——噢，他可不想这么丢人。  
Bucky当然不想以“Steve Rogers的小情人”这种称号再次成为全校名人，毕竟Bucky可是好不容易才让众人忘记他过去那个“少年天才”的称呼呢。

把卫衣的兜帽戴上，用课本挡住半张脸，Bucky深深地吸了一口气之后，快步跑向Steve的轿车。  
“亲爱的宝贝，你怎么这么慢。”车窗下滑， Steve的脸渐渐的出现在面前。他向Bucky招了招手，“好久不见。”  
“Stevie……不要这么张扬，大家都看过来了。”Bucky快速地步行到副驾一侧，打开车门坐了进去，“关窗，快点关窗啦！”  
“好嘛……”

遮光的车窗使人从外面不能察看，两个人便在车内接吻。Steve捏住坐副驾座上的Bucky的下巴，把对方拉了过来亲吻，直到Bucky提醒地轻拍了两下，他才放开手。  
“急什么呢……不是去你家吗？”Bucky用双手挡对方想要上前的动作，但他那副欲拒还迎的模样却激起了Steve心中Alpha的本能。  
Steve一个上前把对方拥住，摁上他的后脑勺，说道，“你嗅到了吗？宝贝，你都要把我惹火了……”  
Alpha的气息扑面而来，“……”Bucky本能地被Steve的信息素压制着，他不能也不敢乱动，等过了好几秒之后，Steve才把他放开。  
“我们现在就回去，好吗？亲爱的。”Steve依依不舍把Bucky放开，让他扣上安全带，才发动车子。  
*  
刚把车子停好，Steve转过头跟Bucky说了一句“不要动”就下车了，他主动下车给Bucky开门，接着解开安全带，再把他抱起来。  
“Stevie……”Bucky的心是惴惴不安的，“我还没有准备好呢。”  
“宝贝，我已经等你很久了……全部都会按照你的要求去做的，”Steve低头亲了亲Bucky贴在额头上的刘海，“快要把我急坏了，乖，你可不要太紧张。”  
*  
两个人其实根本没有心思去吃那顿精心准备的晚饭，装作不在意地吃过晚饭之后，Steve主动的走到桌子另一边的Bucky身边，在他的耳边低喃：“是时候做正事了？”  
整个饭厅都是昏暗的，仅仅依靠桌上和墙壁的几根微弱烛光充当照明作用。Bucky让了点位置给Steve坐到他的凳子上面，任由他的恋人抱紧他紧张到动不了的身体。蜡烛的光芒照射在Bucky的脸上，睫毛微微颤动，它们的倒影投在脸上，显得既生动又美妙。  
Steve知道Bucky在害怕，在担忧，他顺着他柔软的发丝，抚摸Bucky的头，并在他耳边轻声道：“说得我在强迫你一样……”  
“你就是像在强迫我，Stevie，”Bucky舒了一口气，把头紧贴在Steve的胸前，“傍晚的时候，你的信息素就浓得快要把我融掉了。”  
“我希望我们是心意相通地融为一体，亲爱的，不要把这种事情想得好像是翻山越岭那么困难。”Steve笑了，他把Bucky的刘海撩起，一次又一次地亲吻过额头和发际线，“我可舍不得让你难过。”  
“你知道吗？这对我来说简直比入学考试还紧张……”Bucky撅着嘴巴，任由Steve调戏他，“我不是不相信你，Stevie，我怕我又临时退缩了。”  
“放心吧，”Steve握住了Bucky放在腿间紧握着的双手，“你可以托付给我，Buck，不要害怕好吗？我爱你，我是绝对不会伤害你的……上次是我准备不够了，宝贝，我答应过，给你最好的。”  
Bucky浑然不知自己的信息素已经散布在周围——其实他心里也蠢蠢欲动，想要和Steve来一发。他本又害羞又腼腆的不敢回应Steve的目光，压抑着，逃避着，不敢承认自己的身体早已准备好了。  
“你知道你现在有多香吗？小坏蛋Buck，你在引诱我，又不准我碰。”Steve捏了捏Bucky肉肉的脸蛋。  
“但是Stevie答应我……慢慢来，好吗？”Bucky的小脑瓜终于想通了。这一次发情，他终于不用服用那些讨厌的药丸了。  
“小笨蛋，我又怎么舍得去伤害你呢。”  
“我们…………先去洗澡？”Bucky主动环上了Steve的脖子，要Steve抱抱。  
“好。”  
*  
浴室同样豪华，让Bucky有一种错觉，仿佛在泳池里面泡澡。   
他坐在Steve的腿上，一边接吻，一边让Steve乱摸。Steve用那双有点粗糙的手，糅合着丰盈的泡沫在他身上游走，不知道他是有意还是无意的，故意抚过乳尖或者屁股，让Bucky条件发射地轻轻发抖。  
“你很紧张？”Steve用暧昧的目光盯着恋人水下那副甜美的身躯，“你露出了我们第一次上床的时候的表情了，宝贝。”  
“我……我，”被Steve一眼看穿，Bucky一时间也想不出解释的话，“我是很紧张，Stevie，我都不知道要怎么办好了。”  
“你心里清楚得很，小坏蛋，上次你上来的时候，都自己给自己准备了避孕套，那不是——”  
“不要说——”Bucky又害羞了起来了，“因为我害怕嘛……Steve总是欺负我，要我丢脸。”  
“Buck胆怯的样子也很可爱呢，”Steve捧起Bucky发烫的脸蛋，蜻蜓点水般亲了一下他的鼻尖，“又害羞又爱担心的笨蛋——偏偏是我喜欢的人。”  
“Stevie就是仗着我喜欢你嘛——”Bucky急得快要哭了，他的手覆上了Steve捧着他脸蛋的双手，“我的初恋和初夜，都只会给你……我怕我做的不好。”  
“别怕呢，我会陪着你的到永远的。Buck，你知道我是多么庆幸能遇到你这么优秀的人吗？”Steve把Bucky抱紧，若有所思地说，“自从有了那个比赛，我终于找到见你的最佳理由。”  
“我不明白……”  
“小宝贝，你很聪明，你值得所有的荣誉——”Steve微笑着，赞美着他的恋人，“在你没有参加比赛之前，我就注意到你了。亲爱的，你走到了最后，并且获奖，这可不是我对你的潜规则。你要相信这是缘分，而且你一定会觉得潜规则非常耻辱——所以，即使我能做，也不会对你动手。你凭着你的努力走了上来，我就自然而然地去见你了：带着爱慕和期待。我曾经也担心过第一次见面时的太过亲切会令你不自在，但幸好没有。所以我真的太感谢你了，Buck，你当时没有拒绝我这个人。天哪，连我面对心动之人时，也有点不知所措了，能在我的办公室接见你，真是我的荣幸。上天果然是会眷顾所有优秀的人的，你，还有我。”  
“Stevie……真的太谢谢你了……”Bucky真的哭了出来，“我怎么样也没想到……你会这样，这样地尊重我……”  
“所有努力的人都值得尊重，”Steve微笑着擦了擦Bucky的眼泪，“但唯独只有你，值得我去爱，珍惜和相伴一生。”  
温情倾诉的时光并不久，情愫在热水的雾气中氤氲着，两个人的信息素不断地膨胀。他们泡在热水之中，水的浮力让他们有意无意地摩擦过对方的身体，忍耐力也快要达到极限了。  
“我想要……Stevie。”Bucky率先开了口，被咬过的腺体变得红肿起来，明显得不得了，“我已经不害怕了，有你在就够了。”  
“宝贝…………”Steve的脸也发红了，他炙热的目光审视着Bucky的全身，波光粼粼的水面影响了他的视线，距离更是产生了难言的美感。“你不知道你有多好看，有多诱人。”Steve用嘴巴含住Bucky胸前的软肉，用舌头拨弄口中的小樱桃，然后双腿更分开一些，坐在身上的爱人也配合地大张腿缝，这样他就可以明目张胆地把手摸进Bucky的隐私部位了，“还是毛茸茸的，我说过，要给你刮毛。”  
未等Bucky回答，他就让Bucky平躺在了浴缸旁边的平台上面，把他的双腿分开。代表着处子的鲜红小穴正在不自觉地一开一合，Bucky的欲望已经被勾起了，那里在不断地流水，仿佛在挑逗面前的Alpha。  
“忍耐一点，我想看的更清楚呢。”Steve拿起剃须刀，开始刮阴茎和阴道周围的棕色耻毛。  
“Stevie……Stevie……”Bucky开始陷入情欲之中。他咬着下唇，无辜地看着高大的Alpha给他刮毛，“要被看光了啊……”  
“很快就好了呢，毛毛也不是很多啊~”Steve温柔的口吻给Bucky带来了不少安慰，“不用害怕，放松一点……”  
“我已经很放松了，不知道怎么办才好……我好想亲你，Stevie。”  
“那就和我接吻——唔——”Steve俯下身去，用亲吻堵住了Bucky的话。  
舌头默契地在嘴巴里面交流着，互相输送着唾液交换信息素。Bucky安心地把全副身心都托付给他的爱人，他积极地吻着Steve，用尽力气去表达自己的爱意，表达自己有多么多么地爱他。似乎是太久没有这么深情地和恋人接吻了，在Steve抬起头的时候，Bucky才依依不舍地松开嘴巴，拉出的银丝跌落在嘴边，Bucky故意在Steve的目光下舔唇，沉默地告诉Steve他到底有多么渴望被抚慰。  
“湿透了，滑得不得了……”Steve用手指玩弄Bucky黏黏滑滑的阴道口，有意无意地撩动得Bucky快要高潮了，“忍耐一下，我们可以去床上——”  
“Stevie，再多一点……求求你……”Bucky主动地用手握住Steve想要离开下体的手指，“好舒服……”  
“贪心的小宝贝，再躺着就会着凉的。”Steve细细碎碎地亲上Bucky的项脖，吻过他瘦削的锁骨和脖子上腺体，自然自语道，“我觉得我要把你养胖一点才行……”  
Bucky开始扭动自己的腰肢，模仿抽插的姿势让Steve的手指进入阴道一点点，“快一点，Stevie……全部都插进去就好了……”  
“我可不想把你弄坏，”Steve用食指和尾指指关节撑开两片阴唇，再把中指和无名指全部插了进去，“两根手指，你已经夹得好紧了……会疼吗？”  
“我……”Bucky能清楚的感觉到这种奇妙的快意：微微的疼痛感，紧窒的通道有些贪婪的吸吮着对方的手指，内部情不自禁地吐出黏滑的液体，沾湿了Steve手指的同时又给阴道加以润滑，“明明腿已经分开了，但是还是很紧……Stevie，求求你帮帮我……”  
“乖，我们慢慢来……”Steve用吻去把这只惊慌的小猫咪安抚下来。他吻过Bucky柔软的腰肢，平坦的小腹，一路往下到刚刚刮完毛、干干净净的阴茎附近，吻过小小的阴茎，再亲上阴道口周围，接着，他用舌头舔过两片薄薄的阴唇和充满敏感神经的阴蒂。用湿滑的舌面加上唾液，Steve用独特的技术灵巧地拨弄着它，再把小小的阴蒂用嘴唇含住，用舌尖顶着对方翘起的尖尖。Bucky舒服得连声呻吟，不由把双手搭上Steve的头颅，揉着对方的头发，默默请求Steve给他更多。  
“舒服吗？”Steve关心地问道，“里面放松了呢，宝贝……”  
“很舒服……太舒服了……”Bucky已经完全沉沦于Steve制造的温柔乡中，“湿漉漉的，全身都湿漉漉的……”  
“Bucky好乖……”Steve称赞道，把迷糊的恋人抱了起来，“但是我们得到床上去，小宝贝，不然会感冒的哦。”  
用厚厚的吸水浴巾把Bucky包裹住，Steve把他抱到床上去放好后，再用同一块毛巾擦干两人身上的水珠。Bucky趴到床的中央，被Steve早已准备好的红玫瑰花瓣包围着——就如Bucky提出的要求那样，满足了他小小的浪漫梦想。  
Bucky主动翘起屁股，让Steve为他更多地舔弄下体。他把脑袋埋进枕头里面，独自享受着Steve的服务，喉咙里发出像发情期猫咪一样的满足呜声。  
“唔……Buck，屁股抬高一点……再把腿张开一些？”Steve双手揉玩着Bucky的臀部，时而轻轻怕打，使得白嫩的屁股上面留下一丝红痕，“软软的，已经湿透了哦……”  
“Stevie……要不要试着插进来看看？”Bucky小心翼翼地请求着，他用眼睛瞥了一眼Steve的下半身，Steve的阴茎已经硬了，龟头也冒出了一点点透明的前液，“Stevie，你在忍耐呢……你会很难受吗？”  
“不做好准备的话Bucky会疼哦，”Steve哼哼地笑了，“我的尺寸……你也看到了呢。”  
“可以试一试……说好了，慢慢做的嘛……”Bucky轻轻的撒娇，“Stevie很爱我，所以也会很轻的对吗……”  
“对呢，会很轻，很温柔，不会把我的小宝贝弄疼，”Steve攀了上去，亲吻过Bucky的腰窝和尾椎骨，和用双手从下往上地拂过盘骨，到细腰的两侧，再到胸部，然后把软软的小胸抓住，“要进去咯？”  
Steve用手扶着阴茎，从后面插入了Bucky的小穴里面。龟头刚刚才插进去，Bucky就冷不胜防地打了一个激灵。“放松宝贝……疼吗？”  
“不疼……不疼……”Bucky咬着嘴唇，生理性的泪水在眼眶里面打转，“我在努力地适应着……Stevie……太粗了……”  
“插进去了一点呢。”Steve打趣地说，“全部进去的话，会把Buck操坏的……”  
“那就操坏我吧……Stevie……”发情的Omega回过头，一下子吻住了他的Alpha。Bucky还是不太会接吻，他贪心地把舌头伸入，扫过对方的口腔内壁，静静地等待着Steve的回应。Steve一边和他接吻，一边把手伸下去，开始玩弄起Bucky下体的敏感带。轻轻拉着红肿的阴蒂，再用干净的指腹扫过交合的位置，Steve明显地感觉到Bucky的身体在瑟瑟发抖。  
“啊啊啊——Stevie——”Bucky的眼泪一下子就流了下来，他松开和Steve的吻，交缠的唾液弄得嘴巴到处都是，但他顾不上那么多了——Steve捏着的下体和无意磨蹭到床褥的乳尖，带来的刺激感吸引了他全部的注意力，他越来越放松，阴道在被刺激下，分泌出更多的液体，“插进去了好多……”  
“几乎全部都插进去了……Bucky里面湿透了……你真的好乖哦……”Steve用丰富的性经验去教导Bucky怎么去做爱，“事实上，全部插进去并不是很困难的事，小宝贝，你做到了。”  
“我做到了……我做到了……！”Bucky试探性地把手伸到下面去，他摸到了Steve的睾丸正紧紧贴合着阴道入口呢——Steve已经全部插进去了。  
“叫一下床？”Steve问道，“想听你可爱的声音……和喊我的名字。”  
“啊……啊……Stevie……”Bucky一边叫床，一边呼唤爱人。  
“给你更多的奖励才行。”不等Bucky同意，Steve就开始动了起来，阴茎一进一出地在阴道里抽插，“里面好热，好湿，好滑，宝贝，你要把我爽死了……”  
“Stevie……Stevie——！”Bucky的话语也变得急促起来，“啊啊啊——”  
“唔唔——”Steve把阴茎抽出一些，然后猛地顶进里面。每一次的抽插，阴茎都能到达更深的层次，“宝贝乖……你自己也要动一下哦！”  
“不知道…………该怎么办了……”Bucky哭着，腰肢无师自通地配合着性交动作，让Steve可以插得更深一些，“Stevie……你要把我操开了……”  
“要射在里面才行呢，宝贝……还远远都不够哦……”Steve咬住Bucky的耳廓，用舌头舔他耳朵的敏感带。  
“怎么办……怎么办……插得好深啊——”在Steve又涨了一圈的阴茎侵犯底下，Bucky的阴道反而流出更多的水，变得柔软又有弹性的，紧紧地包裹着Alpha的硬物，不让它离开。Steve有技巧地分别挑逗Bucky耳朵和阴道的敏感带，无意中又让他更加的舒服了。  
“我要成结了呢，宝贝……”Steve往Bucky的耳朵里面呵了一口气，用鼻梁蹭着Bucky的脸颊和鬓角，“这一次终于可以完全地标记你了……”  
“让我属于你把，Stevie……”话音刚落，Bucky已经被Steve从后面抱起来，换成了坐着的姿势，使得Steve的阴茎插到最深处——他的双腿大开着，小腿横跨在两边，Steve一手环着他的腰际，一手蹂躏他的双乳。  
“好紧，好紧，太紧了……”Bucky明显地感觉到阴茎结在窄小的阴道里面涨得更大，“要坏掉了……”  
“摸摸自己……摸摸自己的阴蒂……乖……”Stevie不断啃咬着Bucky的脖子，用牙齿触碰过发肿的腺体，“很快就好了…………”  
“涨得好厉害……！”Bucky从小到大只在生物课本里面接触过Alpha成结的状态——可是Steve的结远远超乎他的想象，实在是太巨大了，撑得他有点发疼。但是在自己的Alpha安抚下，他便开始自渎，玩弄几乎全部外露出来的阴蒂，还有完全被撑开的阴唇……  
硕大的阴茎结把所有液体都堵在了里面，龟头刚刚好卡在了子宫入口。“要射精了哦……”Steve把Bucky抱得更紧，“射到进子宫里……”  
“会让我怀孕的……”Bucky最后一丝理智也要被打破了，“但是……已经不要紧了……”  
“要和你结婚，然后生好多的小宝宝……”Steve笑了，他用力地咬住了Bucky的腺体。  
“啊——”脖子的疼痛和下体的疼痛一迸发出来，Bucky不禁大喊。可是Alpha和Omega的信息素已经交融在一起了，伴随着疼痛，幸福和满足的快意同时沾满了他的心头，“Stevie……再多一点……”  
“全部，全部都给你了——”精液猛地喷出，稳稳地射进到了Bucky的子宫里面，让微凉的液体在热辣的器官里面流淌着。Steve把脖子上的腺体咬出一个牙印，他的Omega——Bucky的味道已经变得和他完全一样了。  
不，还没有足够。Steve托起对方的屁股，趁着阴道还在湿润，他又抽插了起来。阴道里面热得不得了，精液又流不出来——Bucky的小腹有点儿凸起，看起来就像怀了一个小宝宝。  
“啊——Stevie——等一下——”还在成结呢……Bucky已经没有力气把最后的话说出口了，只能任由Steve对他继续侵犯。  
“你也要高潮哦……”Steve上下动着，也把手伸下去结合的位置，和Bucky一起玩弄阴蒂，“我让你也潮吹——”  
“噢——不——”Bucky闭上了眼睛的刹那，他就潮吹了，阴道内部就喷出一股热流——同时，半硬的Omega阴茎竟然出奇地射出了稀少的精液。Bucky困惑地看着滴落在床褥上的白浊，问道，“我也……能射精……？”  
“是被插射了，宝贝，被我插到射精了，”Steve把吻流连在肩胛骨和肩膀之间，轻松地语气使得Bucky更加安心，“你已经被我操开了……”  
“我很开心……Stevie……”Bucky回头，像心情好的小猫似的，用鼻尖去蹭Steve的下巴，“全部都属于你了……终于，全部都给你了……”

好一段时间过后，Steve的结缩小了一些，可被操开的阴道则变得松动了。Bucky用力地夹住里面的硬物，用软肉去感受对方暴起的青筋。Steve不再单一的上下顶入，还会左右动一动，带动更多的敏感带，一会又用并排的食指和中指扫过阴道口和阴蒂两处，迫使Bucky再次达到高潮。  
不出其然，Bucky又一次潮吹了——他瘫软在Steve身上，叫着Stevie这个爱称，让自己的爱人控制他的所有，让他更加坦诚相对Steve。  
“快要不行了……快要坏掉了……”Bucky连哭泣的力气也没有了，他低声的诉求着自己的Alpha宽恕他。  
“什么都射不出来了——什么都——”  
“尿一点吧，宝贝……会更舒服……”  
Bucky不容置信地听着Steve叫他失禁，心里竟然泛起了一股尿意，但双腿反软的他再也动不了了，“太……那个了……”  
“没关系的，你可是全副身心都交给我了嘛……”Steve说着，还按住了Bucky的小腹，“我想看你最最羞耻的样子——”  
“不——”淡黄色的液体从马眼冒了出来，Bucky的水分几乎被挤干，连尿液也所剩无几了。他第一次被标记，就让Alpha操到尿床，Bucky心里泛起了一丝丝的难过，却又没有力气去反抗了，“要累坏了，Stevie，我真的不行了……”  
“那就操到你受不了睡着为止吧……”Steve不厌其烦般，一次又一次地亲吻过他亲过的位置。  
*  
明明被Steve搞到睡着了也不知道，Bucky却是首先醒来的那个。  
阳光透过窗帘的缝隙……Bucky迷糊的脑袋慢慢清醒过来，他一下子就看到自己一片青紫色的胸口和锁骨，还有感觉到在阴道口外面还插着一点点的对方的阴茎。  
竟然还舍不得拔出去，就这样插了一晚上——  
Bucky爬了起来，准备掀开被子去上厕所——憋了一晚上的小便，终于可以解决掉了。  
突然，腰被身后人抱紧，连双腿也被缠住。  
“早安，宝贝”Steve还未睡醒的声音从身后传来。  
“放手啦，Stevie，我要去洗手间——”  
“唔……”身后的人像个大孩子一样，用腮帮去蹭Bucky的后背，“我不准你去——要不尿在这里好了……”  
“不要——！”Bucky还打算拍开腰上的手臂，殊不知Steve翻过身来，把他压在了底下。

“宝贝，可得做够三天三夜才行呢。”


	9. Evanstan番外ww

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian是Steve和Bucky的兒子,在他念寄宿學校的時候，他的室友是Chris，並且是個alpha。

小包子长大了，Steve和Bucky给他起名叫Sebastian。  
作为家里最小的成员，Sebastian当然是最得宠的一个。他从小到大，家人都宠着他，尤其是Steve。那位口是心非的爸爸，嘴上说着欺负他，实际上快要把Sebastian宠上天了。  
如今，Sebastian已经长大了。有着自我想法的他，打算报读一家封闭式的寄宿学校，他早就想到他的父亲一定会百般阻挠，其中一个最重要的原因，就是Sebastian在前不久的亚性别检查中，证实了他是个Omega。  
作为父亲的Steve瞬间有一个巨大的责任，就是要好好保护他们家的小包子，更不用说送Sebastian到鱼龙混杂的寄宿学校，要他和陌生的Alpha相处了。  
在Sebastian第一百零一次请求Steve后，Steve还是拒绝了。  
“不可以，Sebby，我是绝对不会同意的。”Steve急促地搅拌手中的黑咖啡，生气地看着自己的儿子，“可不能让你和那些Alpha关在一个笼子里。”  
“爸爸，你怎么这样说呢？”Sebastian一脸无辜地走到Steve身旁，在Steve的沙发前面蹲下，再用下巴垫着Steve的膝盖，向这位严厉的父亲撒娇，“那不是什么笼子，寄宿学校可以让我好好学习，而且，也很自由的啊——爸爸，现在都什么时代了，更何况，”Sebastian看了一眼正在走过来的Bucky，“爹爹都说不要紧了。”  
“Stevie，”Bucky微笑着走到了Steve的身后，用双手从后面环住了Steve的脖子，再用腮帮蹭了蹭他丈夫的脸，“你就让Seb去试试嘛，他已经长大了，可不要以为他是弱不禁风的Omega啊。”  
“对啊，爸爸，让我去嘛——”  
“Stevie，就让他去嘛——”  
两位Omega的撒娇和请求总会让Steve心软。“先试一个学期。”Steve一口气喝光了那杯已经变凉的黑咖啡，“不能再多了。”  
“太好了爸爸！”Sebastian高兴地扑了上去，紧紧抱住了Steve，狠狠亲了一口，“爸爸，我爱你哦，”再一起抱住了Bucky，“我也爱爹爹！”  
*  
Sebastian选择了二人宿舍。  
搬进去的时候，Steve因为工作关系提前离开了。临走之前，还把大包小包的行李和便条都塞到了Sebastian手上，并且再三嘱咐他要小心Alpha。并且切记，如果室友是个Alpha，就一定要换房间，不准嫌麻烦。  
调皮的小包子没有多想，Sebastian送Steve出校门之后，便拎起行李，一个劲地冲到宿舍。  
宿舍比他想象中要小——毕竟Sebastian家好歹也是豪宅。他打量了一下，估摸这间宿舍的总面积还没有他房间的浴室大小。可Sebastian还是很高兴——他终于可以过上寄宿的日子了！未知的室友，繁忙的功课，还有平凡的求学生活，他都不知道了期待多久了。  
“嗨？你好。”房间的门被推开。  
Sebastian迫不及待地转过身，期待着推门而入的会是什么人——书呆子？疯狂的游戏达人？还是风靡校园的人气学生。短短的几秒之内，Sebastian的脑海迅速地构建了一个又一个不同的室友形象。  
推门而入的，是一个穿着宽大T恤，一团乱糟糟的毛发，穿着新款篮球鞋的大男孩，“我是Chris，你是？”  
“我是Sebastian！你好你好！”Sebastian咧开嘴，露出灿烂的笑容的他立即上前去迎接这位新室友，“我们是室友了！”  
“我们是室友了？”Chris有些不解，他看了房间周围，发现Sebastian的行李堆到到处都是，他反应过来，“对的对的！没错，我们是室友了。几天前我就到了，你还没来。我还以为我这么好运气，能用双人间的钱去住单人间呢。”  
“诶？难道Chris不喜欢有室友吗？”Sebastian盘腿坐在床上，不解地看着Chris。  
“当然不！”Chris好像意识到自己被Sebastian误解了，他立马露出一个大大的笑容，说道，“我可想要室友了，起码我夜不归宿的时候会有人帮我蒙混过关。”  
“希望以后能和你好好相处呢，”Sebastian收回了担心的表情，“要不要一起去吃午饭？”  
“好的啊，让我洗个澡就出去？”Chris说着，当着Sebastian的面，三两下就脱光了衣服，走进浴室。  
好奇心驱使着Sebastian看了一眼Chris衣服口袋漏出的学生证，上面几个英文单词迅速吸引住了他的目光——  
姓名：Chris Evans  
性别：男  
亚性别：Alpha

爸爸说过不要和Alpha呆一个房间，不过……Chris看起来很友善的样子，应该不要紧？Sebastian挠了挠脑袋，把Steve的忠告抛到了脑后。  
*  
今天是星期六，Sebastian却拒绝了朋友的邀约，那是因为他感到身体怪怪的，一股难言的感觉不断侵占他的大脑。  
“唔……”Sebastian整个人都蜷缩在床上，他盖紧了被子，只伸出一条手臂，去摸索床头的抽屉。“药呢，药呢……”他念念道，可是这种奇怪的感觉让他变得越来越全身无力。他虽然动不了，可脑袋清醒得很，尤其是，下体竟然会流出奇怪的粘液。他尝试着把双腿夹得更紧，但是这样也无济于事。  
“砰——”门被推开，有人回来了。Sebastian想都不用想，这么粗暴开门的人，肯定是Chris。  
“sebby！要不要出去玩啊？”气喘吁吁的Chris擦着身上的汗水，不用看就知道他刚刚从运动场上回来了。“Sebby，Sebby？”Chris这才注意到床上发着抖的Sebastian，“你怎么了？”  
“不舒服，找不到药……”Sebastian无力地回答，“刚回来，又想出去逛了？”  
“才不是呢，刚刚跑了步，就当晨练罢了，”Chris翻着抽屉，“那个药包装什么样的？”  
“银色……包装，写着Downers……”Sebastian有气无力地转了个身，他看着Chris的脸，喃喃道，“就是抑制剂……不知道放到哪里去了……”  
“抑制剂……？”Chris的脸色沉了下来。天哪，住了快大半个月，我还没有发现我的室友是个Omega，怎么办，他……是发情了吗？  
“怎么了？”Sebastian看着愣住了的Chris，一时间不知道怎么办好，“Chris，你帮我找一下好吗？”  
“好好好！马上找到！”Chris慌张着，一下子把抽屉拉了下来，扒拉里面乱七八糟的瓶罐和盒子。他心里已经乱成了一团麻：这也是他第一次这么近距离地去接触一个发情的Omega。  
“找不到……也没关系，Chris，你带我去浴室洗个澡好吗？”Sebastian眯着眼睛，雾气遮住了他绿色的双眼，他一脸不知所措的看着Chris，“洗个冷水澡会好一些……”  
“啊？也可以？”Chris没有多想，他掀开床上人的被子，二话不说就把Sebastian抱起来。不……太香了……Sebastian脑袋耷拉在他的肩上，距离Chris的腺体只剩十公分。Omega浓郁的信息素一步一步夺去了Alpha的思考：不要诱惑我，Sebastian，我也只是个处男。  
*  
发情的Omega根本站不直，学生公寓没有浴缸，Sebastian只能颤着的双腿立在地板上，双手扶着墙壁一动不动，不去脱衣服，也不去打开蓬蓬头。  
Chris看着他无助的样子，有点于心不忍。走到浴室门口的他，又返了回去，轻轻问道，“要不要我帮忙？”  
“能扶一下我吗？Chris？”Sebastian小心翼翼地问道，“别担心，我不会告诉爸爸的。”  
“我……”Chris用力地眨了一下眼睛，快步走到Sebastian身边，“好吧！”

Chris扶着Sebastian的腰，看着这个比他矮足足一个头的Omega在他怀里丝毫不介意地脱掉上衣，脱下裤子……到对方准备脱内裤的时候，Chris猛地把头别了过去。一阵浓浓的Omega香味飘入了他的鼻孔，他又忍不住把头转回一点点。  
我就看一眼，就一眼。  
极力地抬高眼皮，Chris透过眼睛的缝隙里看到Sebastian的裸体。他不禁把目光往下移，直到看到Sebastian扁扁的胸部，再到细细的腰，和肉乎乎的屁股。  
够了！打住！  
Chris内心默默地命令自己，不准再看！再看就是流氓！可Sebastian的味道实在是太过浓郁了。这时，Chris感觉到自己的脑海里好像存在了两只小人，一只是小天使，一只是小恶魔。小天使在告诉他，Chris可是正经人，怎么可以偷窥别人呢；而小恶魔告诉他，反正Omega就在你手上，不看白不看，不要偷窥，要大胆地看！  
啊，不，Chris，你就看吧……Chris 的Alpha的本能开始觉醒，他仿佛再也按捺不住兴奋的心情：Sebastian不会怪我的，是他先邀请我的……

“Chris，能帮忙调一下水温吗？”Sebastian的话打断是Chris，“够不着了……”  
“好……你等一下！”思考被打断的Chris这才反应过来。接着，他松开了Sebastian的怀抱，一下就打开蓬蓬头了。水流倾泻而下，脚软的Sebastian一下子没注意，一个打滑，正要向后倒。  
“小心！”幸好Chris平时是爱好运动的人，他眼疾手快的一步上前接住了Sebastian。两个重量不轻的青少年反而一起往前跌去，双双跌到了蓬蓬头的底下，Chris身上的衣服也被淋湿了。  
“抱歉，Chris，我不小心……”Sebastian忍着难受，回过头去，看着狼狈的Chris，“我不是故意的，你赶紧去换件衣服把，真的很抱歉，Chris。”  
“啊？啊！没事啊！没事！我刚刚运动完，也准备洗个澡什么的……”Chris装模作样地笑了笑，“你不介意可以一起洗——”Chris又立刻打住了，说出这句未经大脑的话后的一秒，他后悔了。  
“可以啊。”Sebastian自然地接话，他好像根本不介意和这个才认识一个月的Alpha共浴。  
“这……”  
“Chris，你要不快一点，穿着湿衣服很容易感冒的。”Sebastian拉了拉身后的人，苍白的脸上勉强挤出一丝笑容，“我真的不要紧，Chris。”  
“这就来，这就来！”Chris刚还站在蓬蓬头底下发愣，任由冷水把他由头到脚都冲刷过一遍。他火速脱下湿掉的衣服和裤子，踢掉被水渗透的运动鞋（他还心疼这双才买两周的新款AJ两秒），直到剩下四角内裤时，他双手撑着自己的盆骨，犹豫着要不要把这件小布料也一并扯下。  
“Chris？”  
“好了！”Chris闭紧着眼睛一下把内裤拉下。就这样，两个光着身体的人，在蓬蓬头底下贴紧，亲密得不像是才认识了两周的室友。  
“好香，Chris站在这里就能让我轻松很多……”Sebastian靠在Chris的身上，放松着身体，“我现在没那么难受了。”  
这个笨蛋，难道他没有上过性教育课的吗？Chris内心念念碎，我可是个Alpha，你又没被标记，当然能让你没那么难受啊……还是Sebastian的心比较大呢，嘿，到时候你家人可别责怪我。Chris顾不上这么多了，Sebastian浓郁的信息素撩得他心乱如麻。他双手搭上了Sebastian瘦小的肩膀，轻轻揉着，时而往上游走，抚过Sebastian的锁骨和脖子，装作不经意地经过对方发热的腺体，并且问道，“有没有更舒服一些……？”  
“好受太多了……”Sebastian抬起头，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，用暧昧的目光盯着Chris，“看起来不服药也可以了。”  
任由Chris的大手在他身上游走，Sebastian舒服得不自觉般就把双手举高，然后环住身后Alpha的脖子，发出像猫咪一样，舒服的闷哼。Chris见状，更是大胆起来：他双手往下走着，再放到对方扁平的胸部上，恶作剧般把软软的胸握住，让Sebastian发出更加大胆的呻吟声。  
“啊……啊……”还未被开发过的胸部被粗糙的手心摩擦着，Sebastian情不自禁地就叫了起来，“Chris……怎么回事……我难受了……但是，这里好奇怪……”  
听着对方满意的声音，Chris也越来越大胆了，“没关系，我在帮你，让你变得更舒服哦。”Chris一本正经地说着谎言，似乎抓胸已经满足不了他的好奇心了。在Sebastian叫春之际，他的双手已经伸到了Sebastian下体的隐私部位。Alpha的指腹搭上了Omega的娇嫩，Chris心里窃喜：他从来都没有做过如此大胆的行为，但他后悔已经来不及了，Omega的信息素此刻猛地涌出，瞬间就夺去了Chris想要充分考虑的机会。  
“Chris——！”Sebastian吓得大喊，并拢的腿缝被Chris的膝盖撑开，阴茎和小穴在轮流被玩弄。Sebastian被自己吓到：刚才下体只是一阵一阵地流出液体，现在在Chris的引导下， 竟然变得水流不止。“不要了……这样就够了……不可以混上你的气味的……”  
“Seb，”Chris知趣地停下来动作，“我不想停下……”  
“再弄一会，一会会……”愧疚感和羞耻感涌上心头，Sebastian这时候才明白到自己是在做多么危险的事情。爸爸早就提醒过他，要小心Alpha，可他就是太大意了，才开学两周就被自己的室友吃了豆腐。只不过，这个傻孩子却因为自己“勾引”Chris的事而自责，他想过，假如不是自己主动，说不定Chris就不会碰他了。  
在Sebastian走神的时刻，Chris不但已经摸过翘臀和阴部，而且还用手指去逗弄Sebastian的两片小花瓣。里面的液体混合着水流一起留下，流过了Chris的指尖和Sebastian的腿缝。Sebastian不知怎么的，他突然不想反抗，让Chris放肆地对待他的身躯。  
不知道过了多久，两个人的欲望才慢慢冷却下来。Chris用控制器把水流调成了冷水，凉透心扉的水流扑灭了Alpha和Omega的激情。  
但在醒过来的最后一刻，Chris猛地捏住了Sebastian的下巴，吸吮他的嘴唇。笨拙的Chris胡乱捣弄对方的嘴巴，夺取Sebastian的氧气，用舌头追逐对方的舌头。Sebastian清醒过来的一瞬间，他猛地推开了Chris，红着脸头也不回就冲出了浴室，不顾湿漉漉的身体，直接扑进床铺。  
糟了……我竟然主动配合他……Sebastian用被子直接蒙住了脑袋，他能明显地感觉心脏在快速跳动，发热的腺体也在随着心跳加速而抖动。  
待他平复了心情，才发现Chris已经离开了房间。  
怎么办……以后怎么面对爸爸和Chris……  
这时候，手机铃声岁不胜防地响了，Sebastian握起了手机，定睛一看：是爸爸！

“喂……爸爸？”Sebastian轻轻地向电话里面的人问道。  
“刚刚怎么不接电话，Sebby，你的发情期要到了，上次忘记给你抑制剂了……啊对了，不用你回家了，我已经到学校了呢，直接上去找你好了”  
“等一下爸爸！我！”Sebastian的心跳得快要跃出胸腔了，Steve还未等他回答，就挂了电话。

*  
Steve拐弯到了Sebastian宿舍楼的楼下，面前迎来了一个匆匆下楼的棕发小伙子。Steve吸了吸鼻子，熟悉味道蔓延到他的鼻腔——那是Sebastian身上的味道。Steve的第六感告诉他，有点不妙。他警惕地环顾了四周，却没有发现儿子的身影，然而那位路过的年轻人，不由得引起了他的注意。  
Steve知道了，那个人身上，带着他儿子的味道。  
“你好？同学，请问你是哪个宿舍的？”  
Chris止住了脚步，他望了一眼周围，确定身后那位白发老先生在叫他。他转过身去，发现Steve板着脸，死死地盯着他。  
“嗯……384室。请问您是……？”压倒性的Alpha信息素让Chris感到很不安，即使Steve没有上前，Chris就已经连连后退了，“有什么需要帮您？”  
“很好，”Steve冷冰冰地笑了，“方便跟我回一趟宿舍吗？”

【END】


End file.
